He's Here and Everything's Clear
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Five months after the final battle against King Blackfire, the island is peaceful once more. However, with something new threatening the island, how long will this peace last? Sequel to He's Back but He's In Black!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here's the promised sequel to ****He's Back but He's In Black****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

How had he let this happen? All of his friends and family were all in the hands of the monster, the same monster he had promised himself he would never let touch his friends or family. As Brady stood on the edge of Mount Spew with the wind blowing all around him and a frown on his handsome features, he thought back to the times when everything had been peaceful, before that monster of a man came and stole everything away from him.

He thought of the many nights he had spent messing around with his brothers after the defeat of King Blackfire, the many times that the three had caused trouble, not to mention a few explosions, in the village, and the times when they just stayed at the castle and played video games all night long. He thought of the many times when he and Mikayla would sneak away from the castle together just to find a quiet place to spend time with one another without anyone interrupting them, or their make-out sessions. He thought of the hours he spent on Lanada helping to train Lanny's guards even though the war was over.

Yes, these were his thoughts, but even though he tried to escape it, the one thought he hated most kept taking over his mind: What if he couldn't save them in time? He had thought that saving everyone from King Blackfire was hard, but this was worse, much worse. No matter how hard he tried to dismiss this thought, to tell himself that he could do it: that he would do it, he still had his doubts. He wasn't some superhuman that could survive anything, and what he had to do to save his friends and family would need him to be just that.

What was happening to him? He had never doubted himself as much as he was right now in the past. Was it because there was more at stake now? Before, the only thing really at stake was maybe his public image, except for the King Blackfire ordeal, that had been life threatening for him and his friends and family, but even then, he had pulled through with a small amount of doubt. Then again, he had all of his friends with him up until the final battle where he faced King Blackfire by himself with the others were fighting the war in the throne room, except for when Boomer and Boz had saved him from being killed by the Evil King.

Even then, he still had little doubt that he couldn't win, except for the moment when he was almost killed by King Blackfire; the only thing saving him was Ezio's sacrifice. He still wished that he could have had it another way, some way that Ezio could have lived instead of dying. At least, that's what they thought had happened to the brave warrior. After the three Kings had defeated King Blackfire, Ezio had disappeared. Many people thought he was dead while others, such as Brady, thought differently. However, Brady knew that with every win comes a great sacrifice: This sacrifice just happened to be someone's life though, and Brady still didn't like the fact that he had lived and Ezio possibly hadn't. This was only a possibility though. Mystery surrounded the warrior and his disappearance, the same mystery that had appeared when the group first met him, and the same mystery that had been there all along.

This time around though, there was no one with him, no one to help try and guide him through these troublesome times. His parents hadn't appeared since he last saw them in his dreams, and all of his friends and family were being held prisoner by a mad man. Now Brady was truly on his own, and this scared him. He had always thought that he was strong enough to fight by himself since he's come back from Chicago, but right now, he was terrified. He'd always had someone with him, and now he was by himself. There wasn't anyone to help him fight his way out of this problem like in the past, something he had always taken for granted and never realized how valuable it was to have someone with you, someone to help you when you needed it.

How was he supposed to save the island and everyone he loved when he couldn't even stop doubting himself? How was he supposed to be the hero everyone needed him to be if he was terrified of the situation? He was turning back into his old self, the person he had been before he left for Chicago: the one who always ran from his battles, who always wanted someone else to fight for him, who allowed others to do everything for him so he could live life without a care in the world.

No. He couldn't turn into that kind of person again. He liked not running from a challenge, he liked fighting for himself, and most of all, he liked being able to control what he did and actually helping others instead of them helping him. He liked the person he was now, and he didn't want to go back to what he was before.

He had to do this himself. He could do this himself. He could save everyone and still defeat that mad man. Yes, he could do it, he just didn't know how yet. That was it. All he needed was a plan. Now whether or not his plan would work, that was another matter. This thought brought new doubts and worries to the boy king's mind, causing him further stress. However, he couldn't relax, oh no. He didn't have forever to save his friends. He had to go now. He had to go save them. However, in order to understand why he had to save his friends from a mad man, you have to go back to a few months after the battle against King Blackfire to learn the whole story.

* * *

**Here's the beginning of the new story! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Distractions

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter for He's Here and Everything's Clear! Enjoy! Also, has anyone gotten R5's new EP Loud? It's awesome!**

**Shout Outs/Replies: **

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Yep, here's the sequel! As for you being the mad man, maybe you are…. ;) I'm happy you liked the beginning! I haven't really done anything like that before, so I was trying it out. Here's your update, so don't die on me my friend! As for Ezio, his being alive is still questionable. ;)**

**Princess-Girl12: Did it scare you?**

**Emo Chick 66: Ask away! I'll answer any questions I can, unless the answers appear later in the story! As for Brady not being able to think straight, I doubt he can with all of those worries/doubts clouding his mind. I hope I can continue to surprise you! I for one don't really like stories where you can guess what's going to happen, so surprises keep me on my toes, which I hope to do to you guys! Here's your update!**

**FrazzeledRose: I'm happy you like it so far! And yes, King Blackfire was a mad man, but this one, this one is much, much worse! Here's your update!**

**SoRa- Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Wansapanataym: Yep, Ezio's based off of the Ezio in Assassin's Creed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs Tate, Indigo, and King Blackfire. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was five months after the final battle against King Blackfire, and everything was peaceful on Kinkow and Lanada. Well, almost everything. "Brady, help!" Two brothers were running through the jungles of Lanada, searching for their brother, the two having come all the way from their castle on Kinkow. They were searching for their brother, said brother currently on Lanada.

Even though the war against King Blackfire had ended, Brady still worked as the head guard of Lanada, and occasionally visited Lanny and helped train his guards. While he rarely did patrols, on occasion he would walk through the jungles of Lanada, sometimes hiding in a tree when noise came from somewhere near him, at least until he had identified the noise. This was what he was doing now as his brothers crashed through the jungle, making more noise than a whole parade of elephants who were scared by a mouse.

The two brothers who were racing through the jungles of Lanada were not in real harm's way, unless you call real harm a girl who was one-sixteenth part Sasquatch and the head guard of Kinkow. The two brothers, not having learned when they did this before, had dumped a bucket of seaweed on the girl's hair, causing the guard girl to become extremely angry with the two because they messed with her hair.

Now Boomer and Boz were trying to find Brady. He was the only one who could calm down the guard girl. After all, he was her boyfriend. "Brady, help!" The two brothers screamed again as they ran into a clearing, all of their running beginning to catch up to them. They both were breathing heavily, not used to running so much. They were Kings after all. Why would they have to run a lot, unless it was to save their lives?

"You two are so dead!" Mikayla screamed at the brothers as she burst into the clearing, causing the two kings to cower away in fear. The Kings relaxed slightly though when a figure clad in black dropped down from a tree behind the guard girl. Said girl became confused as the Kings weren't cowering in fear anymore. Her confusion immediately disappeared though as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against someone's chest.

"Now now Kayla, what have I told you about trying to kill my brothers?" Brady's voice drifted from under his hood, a teasing tone in his voice. "Not to do it." Mikayla mumbled loud enough so only Brady could hear. "Give me the machete." One of Brady's hands reached for Mikayla's weapon, which was currently unsheathed. Mikayla sighed but complied with Brady's request, handing him her machete, which he quickly threw on the grass behind them before spinning Mikayla around and hugging her. Confused as to why Brady was hugging her, Mikayla stood still for a moment, but that was all Brady needed. He quickly mouthed to his brothers to run while he had Mikayla in his grasp, because when she got loose, even he couldn't stop her.

Boomer and Boz both nodded before they took off running through the jungle again. Hearing the bushes shake behind her, Mikayla began struggling to get out of Brady's grasp. Of course, he was stronger than her, all those months of training in Chicago plus the everyday training he still did both helped to increase his strength greatly. "Brady, let go." Mikayla growled at her boyfriend, her anger at his brothers beginning to return.

"Tell me what they did, and then we'll see." Brady spoke calmly, wanting to know what trouble his brothers had caused without him. "They dumped a bucket of seaweed on my head." Mikayla grumbled. While Brady knew how much his girlfriend hated people messing with her hair, having learned this from a prank gone wrong, he couldn't help the small smile that snuck its way onto his handsome face. Mikayla, having noticed her boyfriend smiling, shook her head in anger and amusement: She could never be mad at him, no matter how hard she tried.

"It's not funny." She slipped her way out of his grasp as she said this, leaving Brady to frown to himself as she began walking away. "Kayla, please don't be mad." Brady quickly caught her wrist and spun her around, believing that she was actually mad at him. Mikayla couldn't help but smile as she caught sight of the worry in his eyes. She knew that he hated it when she was mad at him, and he always tried everything to make it up to her, even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of most of Kinkow: He never did try to steal her favorite machete, Stabitha, again.

Mikayla sighed as Brady's eyes widened into his puppy dog eyes, the same trick that usually made her forgive him for everything, and the same trick she usually used on him. After all, who could resist those big brown eyes, especially when they belong to your handsome boyfriend? She instantly caved. "You're forgiven." She mumbled, but Brady still heard, causing the boy to smile very wide before sweeping Mikayla up in his arms and spinning her around, setting her down on the ground seconds later only to kiss her. Mikayla immediately kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of Brady's lips against hers. It was a feeling she still wasn't used to, no matter how much they kissed, she still loved the feeling of his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her, his scent surrounding her.

While Brady had made it seem to his brothers that he was distracting Mikayla for them, he was really trying to get her to stay with him for a little bit. He hadn't seen her at all today, and he wanted some time with his girlfriend. He loved holding her in his arms, and he loved how she fit perfectly, as if the two had been made for each other. While some may say that this seemed corny, Brady didn't care because it was what he actually thought. He loved her, and now that he could finally have her, he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

"Brady." Mikayla broke the kiss as she spoke his name, pulling Brady out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Brady mumbled as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her amazing tropical scent. "Can I go kill your brothers now?" Mikayla's eyes widened into the same puppy dog eyes Brady had done earlier, trying hard to convince him to allow her to kill his brothers for messing with her hair. Well, she might not kill them, but she would at least make sure they never messed with her hair ever again.

Brady chuckled. "No Mikayla, you can't kill my brothers." Mikayla sighed. "But, you can join me on my patrol." Brady whispered in her ear, smirking as he felt shivers run down her spine. "Fine, I'll join you, but only if you promise I can get at least a small injury on your brothers." Brady chuckled once more. "Alright, but only this once. They dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on me this morning." This time, Mikayla giggled at the image of her boyfriend soaking wet. This time, Brady was the one who grumbled.

"It's not funny." Mikayla smiled as her boyfriend began acting like she was earlier. "You have to admit it's a little bit funny!" Mikayla giggled, earning a slight smile from her boyfriend. "You might think it is, but I don't." Brady complained, but quickly stopped when Mikayla slid her hand into his, and began pulling him towards the trees.

"Come on Brady, let's do your patrol." Brady sighed, but complied to Mikayla's wish before she stopped walking and turned to face him. She glanced around the clearing quickly before noticing her machete lying on the grass a few feet away. Slipping her hand out of Brady's, the guard girl walked over to her weapon and picked it up, returning to Brady's side seconds later. "You know, if I would have left this, your brothers wouldn't be in trouble anymore." Brady's eyes widened slightly in fear at his girlfriend's threatening tone. When he caught sight of the teasing in her eyes, his fear disappeared and was instead replaced with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Brady questioned the guard girl, slipping his hand into hers once more. Mikayla nodded and smiled before the two began walking through the jungle, searching for anything and everything that could be trouble.

The couple continued walking until they came upon a rather strange sight: A cave, except this cave had clothing and food supplies in it as well as a few weapons. It was as if the cave was being used to live in, or maybe it was being used to hide someone, like a criminal. Whoever lived here, obviously didn't want to be found, because this cave was in a very secluded place, far away from any civilization. It was much like the cave that Mikayla had first found Brady in when he returned to Kinkow after a year of being away.

Brady and Mikayla shared a glance, both of them slightly confused by what was going on. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes by the cave, causing the two of them to quick climb a tree and hide in the branches, both of them watching to see who was living in the cave. A figure wearing a gray hoodie and dark jeans walked out from between two bushes and into the cave. Deciding to see who was living in the cave, Brady silently jumped down from his tree, ready to confront the figure. Mikayla, noticing her boyfriend jump down from his tree and walk towards the cave, copied his actions before following him into the cave, unsheathing her machete as she did so.

Together the duo walked into the cave, stopping only when the figure looked up at them. A small noise of surprise came from the figure as he hopped up, two blades sliding out of his jacket sleeves as he did so. It seemed as if the blades were attached to the braces on his arms. The figure and his weapons tugged at something in the back of Brady's mind, as if he had seen them before. He didn't bother to raise his weapon when Mikayla raised hers, because he then realized who was standing in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again, Ezio." The figure's blades retracted into his jacket sleeves before he pulled down his hood, revealing the man who had betrayed them, but also the man who had helped to save Brady in the end.

* * *

**Ezio's back! & Alive! How many of you thought he was dead? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Ezio's Back

**Hiya everyone! Here's the next chapter for ****He's Here and Everything's Clear****! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66: Yep, Ezio's alive! I'm happy you liked the Bra-Kayla; there should be more of it in this story now that Brady and Mikayla are together. As for the prank, I didn't even realize that it was the same one until you said something. XD Thank you, and here's your update! As for the POK Movie, I do not know if they have decided or anything yet, but when I find out I'll spread the word! **

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Thank you so much! That means a lot, especially coming from a great author like you!**

**JamesBond2.0: I'm assuming Ezio should be scared, very scared. As for Bra-Kayla, he won't tear them apart! Or will he? O.o Thank you so much!**

**Princess-Girl12: I'm going to go with Epic. XD**

**Dog Lover234: Thank you! As for the kings learning their lesson, I don't think they ever will… Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs! Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_"It's nice to see you again, Ezio." The figure's blades retracted into his jacket sleeves before he pulled down his hood, revealing the man who had betrayed them, but also the man who had helped to save Brady in the end._

**Brady POV**

"Hello King Brady, Mikayla." Ezio smiled slightly as he walked closer to Mikayla and I. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I nodded at Ezio's words while Mikayla continued to stare at him, her mouth open slightly in shock. Noticing her current state, Ezio motioned to Mikayla, a slightly confused and amused look on his face. I smiled as well before snapping my fingers in front of Mikayla's face, bringing her back to reality.

"H-How? I mean, didn't King Blackfire kill you?" Mikayla finally stuttered out. Ezio shook his head before he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "My dog tags! I was wondering where those went!" I exclaimed, recognizing the item instantly. Ezio nodded. "They were around my neck when King Blackfire attacked me, and since they had that spell on them that gave the wearer some protection, the wound wasn't as bad and I lived."

I nodded, remembering when Indigo had cast the spell on my dog tags, telling me that if I ever lost my King Ring than I would still have some protection. "I'm guessing you want these back?" Ezio held out his hand with the dog tags in it. I nodded, taking the necklace from him and sliding it around my neck, allowing it to lay on the front of my jacket, visible to the whole world.

"Thank you for allowing me to use the necklace even though I was kind of the enemy at the time, even if you didn't know that. It saved my life." Ezio thanked me, but I brushed it off. "If there's anyone to thank, it's Indigo. She's the one who cast the spell on the necklace in the first place." Ezio nodded. "I'll be sure to do that then." I smiled before an idea struck me.

"Why don't you come with us? You can thank Indigo, and live in the castle with us. You are a hero after all. You helped to save my life, risking you own to do so." I proposed the offer to Ezio, hoping he would take it. It would be nice to have someone to fight against that was at my level of skill other than Mikayla, and occasionally Mason.

Ezio's eyes widened at my suggestion. "I don't know. I'm not a big people person." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from since I had been the exact same way when Mikayla had found me those few months ago in my cave after I returned to Kinkow. "You can stay in the castle then. You don't have to go out and chat with the villagers or anything. I hardly do that myself." Ezio nodded. "Alright then. I'll come with you guys." I smiled at this before Ezio turned to pack up his stuff, which he did quickly. The three of us then left the cave together and began walking back to Kinkow.

I then remembered something. "Hey, I have to tell Lanny I'm heading back to Kinkow. Mikayla, can you take Ezio to the castle?" I turned to my girlfriend as I asked this, who nodded in return. "Thank you. I'll see you two in a little bit." With this I gave Mikayla a small kiss before turning and taking off towards Lanny's castle.

**Mikayla POV**

I watched my boyfriend take off running toward the Lanada castle before turning back to Ezio. "Are you ready?" Ezio nodded before I began walking towards Kinkow, ready to get back to the castle before Brady did so I could possibly kill his brothers for their prank on me.

Ezio and I walked together in silence until we reached the castle where we were greeted by Boomer and Boz, said two cowering slightly when they noticed me. "Hey Mikayla. You aren't still mad about the whole seaweed thing, are you?" Boz spoke timidly as he and Boomer backed away from me slightly. "Just a little." I smiled at the two before I launched forward at them, tackling them to the ground.

"You two dumped a bucket of seaweed in my hair after I've told you not to a million times!" I screamed at the two as I tried to hit them, my anger showing. "Ezio, someone, help!" Boomer and Boz cried out as I continued my attack.

As I began to weaken my attacks I was picked up, catching me off guard. "Let go!" I yelled at the person as I struggled to get out of their grip. Quiet chuckling from my captor immediately told me who it was. "Brady. Let me go." I growled at my boyfriend as I stop fighting against him. Brady just chuckled in response. "I'll be right back guys." He then began to carry me farther into the castle, his brothers laughing the whole time.

I growled quietly at my boyfriend as he continued to carry me farther into the castle until we reached my room. Brady then set me down before opening my door and ushering me into my room. I was slightly confused as to what was going on before I was pulled into an embrace by Brady as his lips met mine. As we began to kiss Brady pulled me closer to him, my arms finding his neck while his found my waist.

"I love you so much." Brady whispered against my lips, causing me to smile. "I love you too." I whispered in return, telling the entire truth. I really did love him, no matter how much of a goofball he was sometimes.

As we kissed I allowed myself to drift into dreamland where my fantasies of Brady and I in the future together lived. However, what I didn't notice was that Brady had broken the kiss. Only the door closing and a lock clicking from the outside brought me out of my fantasies. I spun around and tried to open my door so I could escape my room, but it was locked from the outside. _Brady locked me in here! _

I banged my fists on the door as I screamed, "Brady Mitchel Parker open this door right now!" The only response I received was laughter from the other side of the door. I growled once more at my boyfriend's antics before I figured out a strategy that could get him to open the door. I stopped hitting the door and instead backed away from it, but only enough so that I wouldn't get hit if he opened the door.

Brady must have noticed the quietness that came from my room. "Mikayla? Are you in there?" He questioned through the door. I remained quiet, waiting for him to open the door so I could make my move to escape. My plan worked because the next thing I heard was the door unlocking before the handle began to turn. The door slowly opened as Brady peeked his head around, his eyes meeting mine. As soon as he noticed how furious I was though, he winced slightly and slowly entered the room, as if he was afraid I was going to attack him or something. _Silly Brady._

"Hi Mikayla. How are you doing?" Brady greeted me timidly as he stood near the door, closing it behind him as he entered. I internally smirked, knowing exactly how to trick Brady into letting me out. "I'm pretty good, just a little bit mad at my boyfriend for locking me in a room. I don't think I'll ever forgive him, especially because he was laughing." Brady frowned at this as his worry about my emotions towards him began to shine in his eyes. It was only a matter of time before he cracked.

"What would your boyfriend have to do so you forgive him?" Brady looked at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled at him. "Well, he could let me out of this room, and possibly get a few more shots on his brothers." Brady winced slightly. I knew he was trying to decide on whether or not making Boomer and Boz mad at him was worth my forgiveness. He chose the right choice though. He always does.

"I can let you out of here, and maybe one or two hits, but that's all." I smiled in victory. "That will work." Brady smiled and relaxed before he held out his hand to me, which I happily accepted. We then walked out of my room together, Brady leading while I stayed slightly behind him.

As soon as we reached the throne room and Boomer and Boz caught sight of me, they both cowered behind the throne in fear. Smirking slightly to myself, I let go of Brady's hand and walked over to the throne. Pretending I didn't see the two kings cowering, I spoke aloud, "I wonder where Boomer and Boz are. Do you know where they are Brady?" I turned to my boyfriend who shook his head. However, he wasn't watching me. He was watching something behind me. As soon as I realized what it was though I spun back around to find Boomer and Boz gone, their location given away when I heard the door to the Kings' room slam closed. I glared at Brady for a moment before taking off after the other two brothers, not going to give up until I had my revenge.

**Brady POV**

"She sure is insane, isn't she?" I turned to Ezio as he said this, nodding in agreement. "She's something." We both smiled at this before turning our attention to the door leading into the plaza, extremely quiet footsteps coming from that direction. Mason entered seconds later. "Hello my King, Ezio." He turned away from us before turning back. "Ezio? You're ok?" Ezio nodded at the Sasquatch's words. Mason smiled.

"Thank you great warrior for helping to save our island." Mason bowed to Ezio. I rolled my eyes at this, Ezio doing the same. We both smiled though when Mason stood up, all three of us turning our attention to the stairs leading to the Kings' room as we heard shrieks from my brothers. _Looks like Mikayla got to them._ Mason looked at me, and I nodded, answering his silent question. He smiled and shook his head before he ran up the stairs, Ezio and I following close behind to go save my brothers from my beautiful yet crazy girlfriend.

**No One's POV**

Brady smiled as he remembered this day. It had only been a month ago, and yet, it seemed like it had been forever. Now as he prepared to climb down into Mount Spew to face his fate and to save his friends and family, he couldn't help but remember the events that had led up to this very moment. He smiled even wider as he remembered what had happened the next day…

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Revenge Prank

**Hiya everyone! I hope everyone's having a good day/night! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Princess-Girl12: Ha-ha, I can't promise anything on the no killing part, but I'll keep in mind about the disguised deathfic! Also, bless you! :)**

**Emo Chick 66: Well, now you get to find out what happened! Thanks, and here's your chapter!**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Thank you for the tricks you told me!**

**Dog Lover234: Thank you! **

**JamesBond2.0: Thank you, you're welcome, and here's your chapter! As for Ezio's second chance, you'll have to wait and see if it was worth giving to him! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (29 Days ago)**

The day after Boomer and Boz's pranks on not only their brother, but Mikayla as well, they were woken up by the Royal Advisor, said man pulling the sheets out from under two of the three Kings, causing them to crash to the ground, both of them sporting new bruises as well as the one that Mikayla had given them the previous day before their brother, Mason, and Ezio had saved them from the furious Guard Girl.

Brady's waking up was a different story however. Instead of being woken up by hitting the ground, he was woken up when he felt something soft press against his own lips: the lips of an angel. He had opened his eyes and smiled, the first sight of the day being his girlfriend sitting on his bed next to him. She had woken up about thirty minutes earlier, and after changing clothes and getting ready for the day she had walked to her boyfriend's room and woken him up, ready for another day at his side.

After his waking up Brady had taken a quick shower and dressed in his usual attire, black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black and white converse, but not before giving his girlfriend a small kiss, which led to a rather lengthy make-out session between the two. After the two had parted Brady had told his girlfriend that he would meet her in the dining room for breakfast about thirty minutes later. Mikayla smiled and gave Brady a small kiss before she left the room, leaving the boy to get ready.

Now Brady was on his way to the dining room, entering a few minutes later. He immediately spotted his brothers as well as his beautiful girlfriend, and walked over to join the trio. Ezio had not yet arrived for breakfast, and Mason was busy ordering the guards for their patrols. Brady sat down next to his girlfriend, the only seat that was still open, before he noticed the bruises his brothers were sporting. Smiling internally so as to not upset his brothers, Brady greeted everyone with a small "Good morning" as his food was given to him.

His brothers smiled and waved at him before they stood up and left the room, both of them finished with their breakfast. Brady smiled as well before turning to his girlfriend who had also finished her breakfast and was waiting on him to finish as well. Brady quickly ate his food before he and Mikayla walked to the throne room together, hand in hand, both of them smiling widely.

**Brady POV**

As soon as Mikayla and I walked into the throne room I was pulled away from her and into the grasp of my brothers, both sending a small smile at Mikayla, who looked confused at the sudden motion. I didn't blame her for being confused though, because I was as well. "What's going on?" I questioned my brothers, trying to figure out what they were doing. Boz spoke up first.

"Well, since we pranked Mikayla yesterday, we now have bad karma until she pranks us back, but she won't do it!" He finished, sending a glare at Mikayla, Boomer doing the same. "You two deserved to be punished!" Mikayla protested in return. "So your trying to murder us yesterday wasn't punishment enough? I have bruises as big as baseballs now!" Boomer responded to my girlfriend. Mikayla shook her head as her answer.

"Well then, if we get hurt because of the karma that you won't take away, then Brady's going to get hurt too!" Boomer smirked. _So that's why they want me: To blackmail Mikayla into pranking them and getting rid of their karma. They don't seem to remember that they pranked me as well. _Mikayla growled slightly at Boomer's words before shifting her gaze to me, asking a silent question: _Should I do it?_

I shook my head in response, telling her not to prank them because they were basically holding me prisoner. I could take care of myself after all: I'm not the same Brady I was when I first came to Kinkow. Mikayla nodded, showing that she understood my decision. "I'll see you guys later than." With these words Mikayla smiled at me before walking out of the room. Boomer and Boz stared after her, both of their mouths wide open.

"Awe man, it didn't work!" Boz complained, Boomer nodding his head in agreement. "You guys do know that I can't be the answer to every problem you have with Mikayla, right?" I questioned my brothers who shook their heads in return. "You do solve almost all of them though! She wouldn't hurt you!" Boomer responded. I smiled and shook my head.

"If that's all you guys need me for, then we really should begin practice, which means you two need to go change." Boomer and Boz both groaned but began walking towards their shared room to change into their fight school uniforms. I watched them go up the stairs before an idea came to me on how I could prank my brothers back as well as Mikayla getting her revenge. Smiling, I walked out into the plaza, calling everyone who was there to come listen to my plan.

**Mikayla POV**

I smiled at Brady and gave him a small kiss as we all prepared for Brady's prank on his brothers. It was a really good idea, and I was slightly jealous I hadn't come up with it myself, but then again, I have to give Brady some credit: He has definitely changed since he's come back, and it's for the better.

While we waited for Boomer and Boz to show up so we could put the plan in action, Brady walked over to Ezio and whispered something to him that sounded like a fear of spiders? Ezio growled quietly as Brady smiled at him before he did something that surprised everyone, he cast a spell.

"Phag!" As Ezio said this a green wave of energy left his mouth and hit Brady, paralyzing him. Ezio smirked at his work as Brady glared at him from his frozen position. "Phag." Ezio barely whispered the word but it was enough to undo his spell, allowing Brady to move again, said boy staring at Ezio in shock at what had just happened. "Well played Ezio." Brady held out his hand to the man, Ezio shaking Brady's hand in response, a small smile on his face.

Boomer and Boz then entered the plaza, both of them in their fight school uniforms. I tapped Brady on the shoulder as I passed him to walk over to his brothers, signaling him that it was time to start. "Alright you two, before we start your training we're going to watch your brother fight Ezio. See if you can pick up on any moves or anything while they fight." Boomer and Boz nodded as they both leaned against the wall to watch their brother duel their friend.

**No One's POV**

Brady and Ezio both started on opposite sides of the plaza, Brady withdrawing his sword as Ezio slid his blades out of his sleeves. Both of them stood still for a moment before they both rushed towards each other, Ezio trying to attack Brady with his daggers, Brady blocking the blow while returning it with one of his own.

The two weapons clashed together as their owners fought hard. Ezio kept trying to land a blow on Brady while Brady continued to try and block the blows. However, each time one of the two swung at the other, they couldn't land any blows. They were locked in combat, neither one winning, neither one losing. The two of them were of nearly equal strength, and that wasn't going to change until the battle was up. It seemed as if the only way the battle would ever end was if one of the two warriors grew tired and failed to block a blow, which is exactly what happened.

Brady, feeling slightly tired, missed blocking one of Ezio's blows that had been aimed for his neck. From where Boomer and Boz were standing, it seemed as if Ezio's blade plunged into Brady's neck, and they could only watch in horror as their brother crashed to the ground and remained still.

"Brady!" Boomer and Boz both screamed as they rushed forward to their brother while the guards seized Ezio's hands and held them behind his back. The two Kings both kneeled beside their brother before Boomer checked to see if Brady was breathing, and was terrified for his brother when he noticed he wasn't breathing at all.

As soon as this realization hit Boomer and Boz, they both collapsed onto Brady's body, the two brothers allowing tears to fall down their faces in grief of their brother. They then remembered who had done this to their brother before standing up and glaring death glares at Ezio, finding him responsible for their brother's death.

"Guards, lock this traitor away so he can await trial." Boomer growled before he and Boz felt a hand on their shoulders. "Come on you two. The guards will move Brady." Mikayla's soft voice from behind them alerted the two of who was there. The two Kings turned to find the guard girl with tears going down her face and grief in her eyes. Boomer and Boz both nodded slowly before they took one last glance at Brady and followed the guard girl into the throne room. What they didn't notice though was a figure clad in black standing up and following them inside, his footsteps as quiet as a mouse.

When Boomer and Boz entered the throne room they both stopped walking, giving themselves a moment to take in the past few minutes events. However, their thoughts were interrupted when they felt a hand on their shoulders' once more. Thinking it was Mikayla, they brushed off the feeling.

"Hey, why so sad? It's not like I'm dead or anything." Boomer and Boz's heads snapped up at this before the two brothers spun around and tackled Brady in a hug. "Brady, you're alive!" They both cried out as the squeezed their brother. "Yep. Why wouldn't I be?" Brady teased his brothers. "Why did you do that? You scared us! We thought we lost you, and Mikayla did too!" Boz yelled at his brother as he and Boomer both punched Brady in the arm.

"I was pranking you guys back since you got me yesterday, and Mikayla was in on it, so now all your karma is gone." Brady smiled at his brothers. "He's right. Everyone was in on the prank except you two." Mikayla appeared next to Brady as she said this, any signs of grief in her eyes or tears, gone. "We all worked together to get you guys back." Ezio appeared on Brady's other side as he said this, leaving Boomer and Boz to stare at the trio, shocked.

"You were always the best at pranking people." Boomer admitted as he looked at Brady. "While this was an awesome prank, how did you make yourself stop breathing?" Boz questioned his brother, trying to figure out how he had tricked them so well. "Well, since I'm a singer I can hold my breath really long." Brady revealed his trick to his brothers who nodded in response. "Come on then, you have to help us plan our next prank!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed as they both latched onto their brother and began pulling him to their room, any signs of anger because of the prank gone. Brady could only smile as he was dragged upstairs.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Brady halted in his preparations as he remembered this. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered his brothers' faces when they found out he was still alive, or the prank the trio had played on Mikayla later that day, ending up with the three brothers in pain because of the girl Sasquatch. _She sure can be feisty when she's mad._ Brady smiled wider as he thought of his girlfriend and his brothers, all three of which were being held prisoner in Mount Spew by the mad man. With this thought Brady continued to prepare to climb down into Mount Spew for his friends and family. _I'm coming guys._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Discoveries and Fun Days

**Hiya everyone! Here's another chapter for ****He's Here and Everything's Clear****! If you want to know who to thank for me updating so soon, you can thank TheMysteriousWatcher! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: I'm happy I made your day! Here's the chapter you requested!**

**Emo Chick 66: Thank you so much! As for the prank they played, I'm hopefully going to write a one-shot that describes what happened, so be on the lookout! Here's the next chapter!**

**Princess-Girl12: I agree, GO BRA-KAYLA!**

**Dog Lover234: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (28 Days Ago)**

Brady, Boomer, and Boz all woke up in pain the next morning after their prank on Mikayla. She had been extremely furious with all three of them, which led to each one of them sporting new bruises this morning. Boomer and Boz both groaned as they were shaken awake by Brady, their brother having woken up a few minutes earlier and decided to wake his brothers up so as for them not to have even more injuries. They were going to have a hard enough time training today with the injuries they already had.

"Come on guys, it's time to get up." Brady spoke as he shook both of his brothers. Boomer and Boz both groaned before slowly sitting up. "What time is it?" Boz questioned with a yawn. Brady's eyes shifted to the clock. "It's close to eleven. I only woke up about thirty minutes ago." Boomer and Boz both nodded as they climbed out of bed and stretched their stiff limbs, wincing slightly from their injuries.

"Good morning you guys!" All three brothers jumped at the feminine voice from behind them. "H-Hi M-Mikayla." Boomer and Boz both stuttered. Brady stayed where he was, his back to Mikayla as his brothers faced her. "Well, we better get ready for the day!" Boomer and Boz both turned and rushed into the bathroom, hurrying to escape from the guard girl in case she thought they hadn't been punished enough for their antics of the previous day.

"Good morning Brady." Mikayla placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling when he finally turned around to face her. "Good morning Kayla." Brady greeted his girlfriend before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. Mikayla smiled against her boyfriend's lips, the two only breaking out when his brothers' voices were heard behind them. "Why don't you two take the love-fest somewhere else other than our room?" Boomer teased, causing the couple to break apart, both of them blushing slightly.

Boomer and Boz both laughed at the lovebirds slightly red faces before they left the room to get something to eat. Brady and Mikayla both smiled as they watched the two leave before turning back to each other. "I love you." Brady whispered to Mikayla, meaning all three of the words. "I love you too." Mikayla whispered as she hugged Brady, smirking slightly to herself when she felt him wince from his bruises.

"Let's go get some breakfast. If we don't head down their soon your brothers will eat it all." Mikayla smiled at Brady as she let go of him before taking his hand and the duo began walking together hand in hand to the dining room so they could get something to eat.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island Ezio and Indigo were talking. The warrior and sorceress had decided to meet up and talk about Ezio's skills in magic. "Is it true that you can cast spells with just speaking a few words?" This was Indigo's greeting to Ezio, who nodded in reply. "Would you like me to show you one?" Indigo nodded furiously.

"Very well then. This one is going to knock you back, so brace yourself." Indigo nodded and did as she was told before Ezio spoke a single word: "Fusr." A shockwave emitted from his mouth and flew towards Indigo, knocking her backwards to the point that she crashed into a rock wall. Ezio rushed over to help the sorceress, but stopped when he realized the wall that Indigo had hit was moving. Indigo quickly stood up and the two backed up together as the area where Indigo had hit disappeared, revealing the entrance to some sort of hidden cave. The two shared a glance before walking into the cave cautiously.

As soon as Indigo and Ezio walked inside, Indigo gasped. She had recognized where they were and was now backing up. "Ezio, we need to leave here, now." She whispered quietly, fear evident in her voice. Ezio brushed off her concerns and continued walking until he found an altar of sorts. Indigo rushed forward and grabbed onto Ezio, pulling with all of her strength to get him to leave the cave.

"This is no time to mess around Ezio. We need to get out of here!" Indigo hissed, trying hard to convince the warrior to come with her out of the cave. Ezio shook his head before pulling his arm out of Indigo's grasp. The altar the two had found was black, with several doused torches all around the room. However, the outside light was helping to light up the room so that everything was visible to the eye.

There were some Tarantula words written on the side of the altar, Ezio's eyes widening after he read them in his mind, suddenly understanding why Indigo wanted the two to leave the room. He backed up slowly before allowing Indigo to lead the way out of the cave. As soon as the two were outside Ezio placed rocks in front of the entrance before Indigo used her powers to combine the rocks together, making it seem as if the cave had never been there. After this had been done the two quickly split apart, Ezio heading back to the Kinkow castle, Indigo heading back to the Lanada one. The two had discovered something terrible, and both wanted it to stay hidden so that the mad man could not come back, as this had been his altar.

**Boomer POV**

As soon as Boz and I finished eating Brady and Mikayla entered the dining room, the two walking hand in hand. While I was happy that Brady had finally gotten with the girl he liked, I was even happier because he could help protect Boz and I from his angry girlfriend asides from the occasional time, like yesterday, but even then he was in trouble with her too so he wouldn't had been able to help us anyways.

"Brady and Mikayla stopped kissing long enough to come downstairs and eat? Quick, someone write this day down!" Boz joked, earning eye rolls from the couple. "Boomer and Boz didn't eat all of the food in five minutes? Someone needs to write this down in the record books!" Brady joked in return, making fun of Boz's previous statement. This time it was Boz and I who rolled our eyes.

"Hey, we always save some for you guys!" I protested. Brady shook his head. "In your minds you do." He teased. I smiled at my brother before he and Mikayla began eating. "Your majesties, it is time for your training." Mason's voice from behind Boz and I caused us to jump.

"Do we have to train today? A certain someone kind of gave us a lot of bruises yesterday." Boz spoke up, he and I both shooting glares at Mikayla, said girl smiling at us in response. Mason sighed. "Very well my Kings, you may have the day off, but you must train tomorrow." Boz and I both nodded in response.

"King Brady, Mikayla, are you two going to train today?" I looked at Brady, curious as to his answer to Mason's question. Even though he was Mikayla's boyfriend he had probably received the most injuries from her anger. She went slightly easy on Boz and me because she was saving her strength for Brady. I'm surprised he isn't terrified of her right now. I certainly am.

"I think I'll take the day off too." Brady spoke as he finished eating, Mikayla nodding in agreement. "Alright then. I'll alert the guards that you four aren't training today." With this Mason left the room, leaving the four of us to figure out what to do today.

"Well, since we spent all day yesterday running from Mikayla, I'm going to stay in our room all day and relax. What about you guys?" I announced. "I'll join you. Video game time!" Boz yelled as he jumped to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over. I smiled at my brother before we turned to the couple sitting opposite us. Brady shot a glance at Mikayla who gave him a small nod in return. "I'll stay with you guys today." Brady stood up as he said this, leaving Mikayla t be the only one who hasn't voiced her plans.

"I'll just hang out with Candace and Tessa today." Mikayla shrugged as she stood up. We all nodded at this before splitting off to go to our separate places, Brady following Boz and I as Mikayla walked towards the plaza. I smiled, ready for a fun day with both of my brothers.

**Mikayla POV**

When the boys and I split up I began walking towards Candace's hut, knowing she would either be there or at the mall. I've been so busy lately with training the Kings, hanging out with Brady, and trying to kill the brothers because of their pranks on me that I haven't really had any time for my other friends.

When I reached Candace's hut I walked up to the door and knocked, the door opening a minute later. "Mikayla!" Candace's squeal alerted me of the incoming hug as she nearly tackled me. "Hey Candace!" I greeted my friend, smiling as she backed away from me slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Candace questioned excitement evident in her voice. I smiled. "Well, since the Kings are hanging out together today I figured I could hang out with you and Tessa." Candace nodded before she latched onto my hand and began pulling me towards Tessa's hut, which was on the other side of the village. "Let's go!" She exclaimed before we began walking.

Once we reached Tessa's hut I knocked on her door, the door opening a few moments later. "Hello Mrs. Wild!" I greeted Tessa's mom. "Hello Mikayla, Candace. What brings you two around here?" Mrs. Wild smiled at us. "Well, we were wondering if Tessa wanted to hang out with us for a while." Candace spoke up before I could. "Sure thing girls! I'll go get her for you." Mrs. Wild vanished into the house, appearing moments later with Tessa behind her.

"Hey guys!" Tessa greeted Candace and I. We both waved in response as Tessa joined us and we began walking away. "Bye Mrs. Wild!" Candace and I waved as the three of us walked away, ready to hang out together for a while. I smiled, happy that I was going to have someone to hang out with other than the Kings. While I love those boys, it's nice to hang out with other friends too.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Brady smiled even wider as he remembered he and his brothers' day. They had played video games for a while and then the trio had messed around in the jungle, doing activities like chasing each other and climbing trees and such. They had so much fun that day, and from the way Mikayla was acting when she came back to the castle, it seemed like she had a fun day with Candace and Tessa as well. Now as Brady began to climb down into Mount Spew to go save his family and friends, he couldn't help but miss these times. He knew that these kind of days would come back once more; he just had to do the impossible first. However, when you're determined, you can do anything, and Brady was as determined as can be to save his friends and family, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. Words of Power

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter for ****He's Here and Everything's Clear****! Enjoy! Also, if you haven't read my one-shot, ****The Prank****, it explains the prank from ch.4 of this story in case you were curious!**

**Replies/Shout Outs:**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: I'm happy I could write it the way you imagined it! Thanks for the idea of the altar!  
Emo Chick 66: Thank you! Did you like the prank one-shot? As for Brady dying in the end, I won't make any promises, but I'm not really a death-fic person, so he might not. Here's your update!**

**Do Lover234: Ha-ha, I'm not sure which Holiday it is! XD Even though it's late, Happy Easter to you too!**

**Special Shout Out: I really want to thank TheMysteriousWatcher for an idea he gave me for something in this chapter as well as Emo Chick 66! Without the inspiration from these two amazing people, this chapter might not have been very good! Thank you two so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (27 Days Ago)**

The day after the three brothers' "Day off" they were back to training. Boomer and Boz were both currently fighting against Brady, trying to beat their brother. Alone, they stood no chance against him, but when they fought together they had a slight chance of winning, which is what they were going for. That, and Brady had promised them that if they could beat him in a fight then he would let them be guards on Lanada for a day: He was the Head Guard there after all. Most villagers found it funny that the Head Guards of two different islands were dating, since Mikayla was the Head Guard on Kinkow, and Brady was the Head Guard on Lanada.

While Boomer and Boz weren't really trying to win so they could work as guards on Lanada for a day, they wanted to do it so they could walk around boasting about the fact that they were good enough fighters to be a guard. So, the two were really trying to beat Brady for bragging rights, and Brady didn't mind as long as they were actually able to beat him, meaning they had learned a lot from their Fight School training.

"Come on you two. Can you really not beat me?" Brady taunted his brothers as he noticed them beginning to tire. He had thought they would've won by now. "We can beat you, it just takes time." Boz growled in response before he and Boomer both swung at Brady, said boy raising his own sword up to block the attack. Sighs of annoyance and irritation came from Boomer and Boz as Brady blocked the blow.

"Stop doing that!" Boomer growled as he lunged at Brady, who moved out of the way, causing Boomer to tuck and roll before hopping to his feet. Now Brady had a brother in front of him as well as one behind him. Smiling to himself, Brady tightened his grip on his sword as he listened for any incoming footsteps from behind him while keeping his eyes trained on Boz.

What Brady didn't notice though was that Boomer was motioning to Boz a plan of attack behind his back. The only thing he noticed was a small nod from Boz before he felt something land on his back. Dropping his sword, Brady tried to wrestle Boomer off of him. "Get off." He growled under his breath as he tried to force his brother off, his attempts failing because of the grip Boomer had on him.

However, while Brady was distracted by Boomer, Boz rushed over to his weapon and picked it up, rendering Brady weaponless. This didn't go unnoticed by Brady though. Quickly turning so that Boz was in front of him, Brady flipped Boomer over his head, sending him flying into Boz, said boy dropping both swords as he and Boomer crashed to the ground. Groaning in pain, the two brothers waved their surrender to Brady as he sheathed his sword.

Smiling to himself, Brady walked over to his brothers before pulling them both up. "Next time you guys." Boomer and Boz rolled their eyes at their brother before the trio walked into the throne room together, all three feeling slightly tired, Boomer and Boz more so than Brady. Boomer and Boz walked over to the throne, both of them sitting on the arms of it, while Brady walked over to the couch and sat down, all three happy to relax for a little bit. However, their peace and quiet was disturbed seconds later.

"Brady? Where are you?" An angry voice came from farther inside the castle: The voice of Brady's girlfriend, and she sounded mad. Boomer and Boz looked over at Brady, confused on why she was mad at him. However, Brady's expression was identical to theirs. He had no idea what he had done. He had been with Boomer and Boz for most of the day, the only time the three split up was when Brady had to get a new sheathe because his had broken. Even then, he had gone to the armory, two minutes from Boomer and Boz if you walked, thirty seconds if you ran. Plus, Mason had been with his brothers during the five minutes Brady was gone: So that ruled out any types of pranks or really anything the brothers could have done.

Brady stood up right as Mikayla stormed into the room. She looked mad, but from just a small look, Brady could tell that nothing was covering her, so nothing had been dumped on her, not to mention she was holding Stabitha, so that wasn't it. So why was she mad? "Yes Kayla? Brady questioned as he walked up to the girl, not even noticing his brothers back up to the edge of the room, ready to bolt at any given moment.

"How dare you go into my room without my permission!" Mikayla screamed at Brady as she made a move to hit him. Brady blocked her attack quickly, backing away from her slightly as he did so. "Mikayla, I didn't go into your room! I've been with Boomer and Boz all day!" Mikayla had a look on her face that showed she didn't believe him. Growling, Mikayla attacked Brady again, said boy nearly tripping over the couch as he blocked her blow again.

Before Mikayla could attack him again, Brady knocked her machete out of her hand, the weapon sliding across the floor only to stop at Boomer and Boz's feet. "Mikayla. I didn't go into your room. I promise you that. What makes you think I did it anyways?" Brady tried to keep his tone even as he felt anger rising in him from all of the accusations Mikayla had been putting on him, and all of the apologies he gave her and the injuries he received even though he had done nothing. She blamed him for everything that went wrong, even though Brady almost never did anything. The only thing he ever did was the rare prank on her with his brother.

"W-Well…" Mikayla's voice faded as she tried to come up with evidence. "Exactly. You have no evidence I did anything at all, and yet you still chose to blame me! Do you think I like apologizing for things I didn't do, or the different bruises I receive from your rampages when something goes wrong? I don't Mikayla!" Brady was nearly yelling now. All of the accusations, the injuries, everything had pushed Brady past his breaking point. He was furious now.

"Brady." Mikayla reached a hand out towards Brady, trying to calm down her angry boyfriend. She hadn't realized what she had been doing until he mentioned it, and now she felt extreme guilt wash over her. However, her first priority was to calm down her boyfriend. She didn't want their relationship and everything they had worked for to go down the drain because of this fight.

Mikayla reached for her boyfriend once more, but Brady did something that slightly shocked her next: He recoiled from her touch, instead backing away from her. His eyes were full of anger and hurt, but his next words hurt Mikayla more than intended. "I'm done. See if you can find someone who likes taking the blame for everything, because that's not me. Good bye Mikayla." Brady growled before he spun around on his heels and walked out of the throne room, walked out of his relationship with the girl he loved. Mikayla could only stare in shock and sadness as her now ex-boyfriend left, tears coming to her eyes. When he left her range of sight she stared after where he had left for a few more moments before turning to his brothers, the two standing by the staircase, having watched the whole scene unfold. Boomer and Boz could only shake their heads before they walked to their own rooms, leaving the heartbroken guard girl alone.

A week. That's how long passed between the last time the two members of Bra-Kayla had talked over even seen each other. Brady had stayed on Lanada the entire week, not even coming back to Kinkow once. He had been training the guards even harder than he usually did, mainly because of his anger and hurt he was feeling. Whenever he wasn't training he was on a patrol, doing some many that he wore himself down so that he could only eat a small very late snack before falling asleep for three to four hours, waking up early the next morning to continue his routine, almost to the point where he nearly fainted because of lack of food and sleep, not to mention over-working himself. That was when Lanny made his cousin stop working for a while and get some sleep as well as a big meal.

Mikayla wasn't too much better herself. While she hadn't thrown herself into her work like Brady did, she still was suffering. She hated being separated from him. A few hours apart to a day was torture: A whole week was killing her. She missed him, and she had tried several times to get in contact with him, each time Lanny telling her he was on a patrol or training the guards. He was always so busy that he didn't have time to talk to her, but Mikayla knew this wasn't Lanny's doing: She could tell he felt bad for both of them. This was Brady's doing. He was trying to stay away from her at the moment, and it was working.

After the one week of the duo not seeing each other, Boomer and Boz decided to do something about it: They were going to figure out how to get the couple to at least be in the same place again, at the same time, and they knew who they could go to.

The two brothers had contacted Ezio, asking him to show some of his "Words of Power", or WOP. When they filled him in on their plan, Ezio agreed to do it, wanting to help his friends. So, Boomer and Boz had convinced Mikayla to meet with them, Ezio, and Indigo, not telling the guard girl who else was going to be there. After the two brothers had done this they journeyed to Lanada where they tried to convince their brother to come, and when he refused, dragged him with them, forcing him to come. Brady had protested of course, but his words had fallen on deaf ears.

Boomer and Boz were the last to arrive of the group since they had to go get Brady. However, when Brady walked into the clearing behind his brothers and noticed who else was there, he tried to leave, but Boomer and Boz both grabbed onto one of his arms and held him tight, forcing him to stay where he was. When Mikayla noticed her ex's entrance, she smiled at him, hoping that after this was over she could talk to him and make things right.

"Alright. The first word I'm going to show you will summon any nearby animals to come to my aid. Are you ready?" Everyone nodded at Ezio's words before he spoke one word, "Raan." A pure white energy wave burst from Ezio before the jungle could be heard coming alive. In a matter of a few seconds the trees were filled with birds and monkeys while there were mice and rabbits were surrounding the group on the ground. Everyone glanced around in amazement before Boz began talking to the monkeys in his native language, causing everyone to laugh. Ezio then repeated the spell before the animals all left, one monkey staying long enough to hand Boz a banana, which he happily munched on.

"Time for the next word. This word will allow me and any allies to attack faster. How about we do Boz and me against Boomer and Brady, with Boz and me using the power?" Everyone nodded before the four boys took their places. "Miid." With this one word a faint white aura appeared around Ezio and Boz before the two launched themselves at Boomer and Brady, Boz taking on Boomer while Brady took on Ezio. Boomer and Brady could barely keep up with Boz and Ezio's attacks, both boys moving faster than usual. When Ezio noticed that his opponent was struggling to keep up he smiled before whispering the word again, causing him and Boz to lose their extra attack speed.

Boomer and Brady were both panting slightly from trying to keep up with their opponents while Ezio and Boz were just fine. Mikayla rushed over to Brady, hugging him as if she thought it would help, but backed off when Brady squirmed out of her hug. "Are you guys ready for me to show you the third word?" Boomer and Brady both nodded, showing they were ok. A ghost of a smile crossed Ezio's face before he began the explanation of the next Word of Power.

"This next one will grant me temporary strength. Brady, do you mind helping me with this?" Brady nodded as he walked up to Ezio, stopping in front of him. Ezio's blades shot out from his braces while Brady unsheathed his sword. Ezio quickly tried to attack Brady, said boy blocking the blow, causing the two to be locked in a battle of strength. "Right now we are of equal strength. Now watch. Huun." With the last word he spoke a faint white aura appeared around Ezio, said man easily overpowering Brady instantly. Brady crashed to the ground, a grunt coming from him as he did so. Quickly leaping to his feet, Brady brushed himself off as Ezio repeated the word, causing the aura and his strength to disappear.

"Now it is time for the next word. This Word of Power will cause whoever I target to lose their weapon. Mikayla, do you mind helping me on this one?" Mikayla nodded as she walked up to Ezio, not even taking notice of the slightly jealous look in Brady's eyes as she did so. Mikayla unsheathed her machete before getting into her fight stance as if she was about to attack Ezio. "Zun." As soon as Ezio spoke this single word a bright blue shockwave crashed into Mikayla, causing her machete to fly from her grip and bury itself in the tree next to Brady, said boy flinching at the impact. Mikayla smiled before she turned away from Ezio and retrieved her machete, brushing past Brady as she did so. The duo's eyes locked for a brief moment before Mikayla returned to her spot next to Indigo.

"This is the last Word of Power I will show you for now. This will throw all of the targeted enemies off their feet, so you might want to brace yourselves." Everyone nodded at they tried to steel themselves to the ground. "Fus." When this one word left Ezio's mouth a bright blue shockwave flew forward and knocked everyone in the clearing off of their feet, all of them crashing to the groan. Brady, Mikayla, and Indigo all hopped to their feet while Boomer and Boz laid onto the ground, staying that way until Brady helped them up.

"What do you think?" Ezio questioned his friends as they all stood up. Boomer and Boz immediately began clapping. Ezio smiled slightly before Indigo rushed up to him and began asking questions about how he and learned these words and if he could teach her. The two then walked off together, deep in conversation while Boomer and Boz followed behind them, engaged in a conversation of their own. This just left the ex-couple.

Brady turned to leave to go back to Lanada, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Brady, please stop." Said boy stopped walking before slowly turning around, his eyes meeting Mikayla's. "Brady, I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong to blame you for everything. I should have tried to figure out who really did it instead of always blaming you. I guess I'm still a little used to you always causing trouble with your brothers, not the mature person that you've become." Mikayla searched Brady's eyes as she said this, hoping she could find some trace of forgiveness, or more importantly, love. When she couldn't find either of those things though, his eyes instead showing exhaustion, her hope was nearly crushed. He had always had love shining in his eyes when he looked at her. Where was it now?  
Feeling slightly crushed, Mikayla turned away from Brady and began walking back to the castle. She only made it a few steps though before a hand on her arm pun her around, and something soft pressed against her lips.

"I forgive you Mikayla. I know it is a little difficult to imagine me not causing trouble, considering I spent about two years here doing just that. I love you though, and that won't change, I promise. You love me whether I'm mature or immature, and I've always loved you, no matter how many times you had rejected me or the times when we nearly stopped being friends. I never want to leave you. I love you too much, and it would kill me if you weren't mine anymore, so will you be my girlfriend again?" As Brady spoke these words Mikayla could feel tears coming to her eyes. He really did love her, and he always had. He never stopped, and she didn't think he ever would, and she was perfectly fine with that. "Yes Brady, I'll be yours again." Mikayla whispered before the two shared a kiss, the ex-couple becoming a couple once more.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Brady smiled softly to himself as he remembered this moment he and Mikayla had shared. He really had meant what he said, and he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. Now as he began to feel the heat from the lava of Mount Spew he remembered the happy times he and Mikayla had spent together, and he remembered all of the late night kisses, and the occasional sneaking out together. He remembered all of the "I love you"s the two had exchanged. Now he had to get his girlfriend back, because his words were true: He would die if he had to live a life without her. Now he was going to save her, and everyone else.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Despair

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66: You're welcome! You deserve it; you helped me with the last chapter! Brady's always been the jealous type, this being proven with Tristan and Lucas. He wants Mikayla to himself. XD I don't think I have made a chapter where he confesses his jealousy, although Mikayla has noticed his jealousy in the past. I may write about the sneak-out moments, but I'm not sure. Here's your update!**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Thank you so much! Also, thanks for the ideas for this chapter!**

**Courtney: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Princess-Girl12: Ok!**

**DisneyChannelLover: Thank you so much! Here's your update!**

**OnceARangerAlwaysARanger: Yes, the WOP are from Skyrim!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**Tate POV (19 Days Ago)**

_How dare he try and steal my girlfriend! He's just using those fancy word things to make her like him instead of me! I want my Indigo back! Even if I've never me this guy, it's like I know him very well because he's all Indigo ever talks about any more! I miss when we could be together and talk about everything under the stars, not just about him. I know he's trying to take her away from me! I just know it!  
_I growled as I stormed to the Kinkow castle, trying to find my girlfriend. _She's probably with that Ezio guy again._ I thought bitterly as I remembered our date the past night.

"_This place is beautiful Tate." Indigo smiled at me as we finally reached our destination: A beautiful clearing with a pond that Mitchel had showed me on Lanada when I asked about a good spot to take Indigo out for a date since we hadn't been on one for a while, due to her always being with, him. I smiled widely as Indigo gazed around the clearing, a small gasp coming from her when she noticed the picnic I had set up. "Tate, this is amazing." Indigo turned to me before closing the space between us, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss._

_My smile didn't leave as we sat down on the blanket, side by side, our hands locked together. Deciding to find out what my girlfriend had been up to this past week, I asked her. "Indigo, what's been going on this past week on Kinkow?" Indigo smiled. "Well, the Kings got themselves in trouble with Mikayla, and I've begun to learn how to use these Words of Power that Ezio's been teaching me. I'm sure you already know about the Bra-Kayla split since Brady, or as you call him, Mitchel, was on Lanada with you guys.__**" **__I winced at this. Brady had worked all of us guards hard, but I wasn't mad at him since I knew he and Mikayla had broken up, as did the other guards, not to mention he had done everything with us, pushing himself harder than he had us, and he had done way more patrols and such than any of us did. _

"_It's amazing how much Ezio's been teaching me. He knows so much! It's nice to be able to talk to another person that uses sorcery since it's so hard to find others that do." Indigo continued to ramble on about Ezio and sorcery for the rest of the night, as if she had forgotten the couple was on a date that was supposed to be about them, not another person._

I sighed as I finally reached the Kinkow castle, nearly running into Mitchel as I did so. Even though I knew his real name from Brady, him having told us after the whole "King Blackfire" thing was over, I still called him Mitchel because I was used to calling him that. "Woah Tate, where are you off to?" I stopped in front of Mitchel, figuring he could help me. "I'm looking for Ezio." My slightly angry tone must have hinted why I was searching for the warrior. Mitchel nodded. "Alright then, follow me." He paused for a moment. "Lover boy." A small smile crept its way onto my face as he said this. I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Hush. You're one to talk." This time Mitchel smiled.

"I'm a taken man, or as I like to call it, eternal servitude." Mitchel joked. "You won't be taken much longer if you keep jokes like that up." Mikayla appeared beside Mitchel, his smile immediately disappeared as he got in trouble with his girlfriend. "W-Well, what I meant was-" Mikayla placed a hand over his mouth. "We'll talk later you goofball. Now Tate-" She turned to me, "What can I help you with?" I smiled at the Guard Girl. "I was looking for Ezio." Mikayla nodded and smiled.

"Follow me Tate." She then turned to Mitchel, who was trying to sneak away. "You too Brady. Come on." Brady snapped his fingers before turning around, an innocent smile on his face. Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Come on Brady." She walked forward and grabbed onto Brady's arm before dragging him out of the room, motioning for me to follow them. I smiled before doing as I was told.

"Kayla, I didn't mean the comment, I was just joking around." Brady was trying to get himself out of trouble, but it didn't seem to be working. "Brady, hush already! I told you, we'll talk later." Mikayla sighed before Brady wrapped his arm around her waist, Mikayla leaning her head on his shoulder as her arm snuck its way around his waist. I smiled at the couple in front of me, wishing Indigo and I were that close. We have our moments, but we're not as close as Brady and Mikayla are.

"Ezio! Someone's here to see you!" Brady called as we walked into a room, the couple leading while I followed them. A man looked up as we entered. I recognized him from all of the time Indigo had described him. "Ezio." I growled as I spoke his name, stepping closer to him.

"That would be my name. How can I help you?" Ezio walked forward, causing us to meet in the middle of the room. "I'd like to have a talk with you about Indigo." Ezio looked at me for a moment before he smiled and snapped his fingers. "You're Tate, aren't you? Indigo always talks about you." This made my heart flutter slightly, but I was still mad at him. "I could say the same about you." My tone was low and angry, causing Ezio to frown slightly. He then smirked. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He somewhat teased as he stepped towards me, causing me to back up."Leave my girlfriend alone." I growled at the warrior, trying hard to be brave, or at least act braver than I felt.

"Tell me that again after this." I stared at Ezio, trying to figure out what he meant before he spoke a single word. "Faas." As soon as this word left Ezio's mouth a deep red shockwave flew towards me, and as soon as it hit me I felt an overwhelming feeling of fear come over me, and I was suddenly terrified. I squeaked as I felt like I was tiny against Ezio, even though we were almost the same height, and ran behind Mitchel, shaking in fear.

"Ezio, be nice. He didn't do anything to you." Mikayla's voice startled me, but I stayed where I was behind Mitchel. I was counting on him to protect me. He was a brilliant fighter, as was Mikayla, and I knew the two of them could protect me from anything. Ezio sighed, and although I couldn't see him, I knew he was looking towards where I was. "Alright. Come here Tate." Brady turned towards me at Ezio's words. "Tate, he won't hurt you, I promise." I stared at Mitchel. _How is he so calm?_ Nodding my head slightly I stood up straight and slowly, not to mention shakily, walked up to Ezio.

"Faas." He spoke the word once more, and I cowered in fear, thinking he was going to hurt me. Instead I felt my fear disappear, and I stood up straight again, feeling normal. "Don't worry Tate." Ezio's hand on my shoulder startled me. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I have no interest in Indigo. She's all yours. I'm only teaching her some new powers, that's all." I nodded, feeling relived now that I knew he didn't like Ezio like I did. He was only training her. "Thank you. It's been nice meeting you Ezio."

"It was nice meeting you too Tate." Ezio held out his hand, and we shook hands, both of us smiling. "Well, I have to get back to Lanada, so I'll see you all soon!" I smiled at everyone before turning and walking out of the room, beginning my trip back to Lanada.

**Brady POV**

Mikayla, Ezio, and I watched Tate leave before we all turned to each other, smiling. Well, Ezio and I were smiling. Mikayla was glaring at Ezio. I knew what that glare meant too: It meant she was about to start yelling at him. She proved me right seconds later. "Ezio, why did you scare poor Tate? What did he do to you?" Ezio tried to but Mikayla held up a hand, silencing him. "You could have just told him you had no interest in Indigo in the first place instead of scaring him half to death!" Ezio sighed. "I'm sorry Mikayla. I was just having a little fun. You need to relax a little." I winced at Ezio's words. _He shouldn't have said that. _

"I need to relax a little? I need to relax a little? I don't need to relax!" Mikayla shrieked as she unsheathed her machete. Knowing what she was going to do, I snatched her weapon out of her grasp and threw it somewhere behind me before wrapping one arm around her waist from behind, the other covering her mouth. "Shhh, Mikayla, he didn't mean it." I murmured as I pulled her close to me until her back was resting on my chest. Mikayla struggled in my grip for a moment, but relaxed when I hugged her from behind. I knew she liked it when I did that, so I had no problem hugging my girlfriend, especially if it was to keep her from killing my friend.

"Hey, I'm going to go home and see my family. Do you guys want to come? I'm sure they'd love to meet you as well as Boomer and Boz." Mikayla and I both looked at Ezio. I shifted my gaze to Mikayla, asking her what she thought. A small nod from her told me her answer. "Sure, we'll come. Let's just go get Boomer and Boz." Ezio nodded before I took Mikayla's hand in my own and led the three of us out of Ezio's room and to the Kings' room, Mikayla stopping to pick up her machete that had lodged itself in the wall.

"Boomer, Boz, we're going to go meet Ezio's family! Come on!" I yelled as I walked into my brothers' room. They both jumped at my voice before turning to look at me. "Are we really?" I nodded, answering Boz's question. "Awesome!" He and Boomer yelled before they both hopped off of their beds and rushed out past us, down to the throne room. I smiled and shook my head before allowing Ezio to lead Mikayla and me out the door.

Once we were all in the throne room Ezio began leading us to his family's house. We all walked through the thick jungle, Ezio, Mikayla, and I cutting through branches while my brothers trailed behind us. We reached Ezio's family's house a few minutes later after a lot of branch cutting. I rubbed my now sore arm, Mikayla and Ezio doing the same.

"We're here." Ezio announced as we entered a small clearing with a little house in the middle of it. "You guys are going to love my family. My mom and dad are extremely nice, plus you can meet my girlfriend, Alex." We all stopped in our tracks as he said this. "You have a girlfriend?" We all exclaimed. Ezio nodded. "You guys will like her. Now come on." With this we all walked up to front door, and when Ezio knocked, the door crept open. Ezio looked at the door funny for a moment.

"That's strange. They always keep the door locked." Now we were all curious. "Mom, dad, Alex? I'm back, and I brought some friends I want you to meet." Ezio called as he walked farther into the house, the rest of us following suit. However, as soon as I entered the house, I wish I hadn't. A gasp escaped from my brothers, Mikayla, and I while a wail of grief and despair came from Ezio because on the floor lie three people, all three of them cold, and motionless.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	8. Hurt

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Emo Chick 66: We all feel the sympathy for Ezio. No one deserves these kinds of things happening to them. He does not have a spell to bring them back. I'm happy you like the Indigo/Tate moment. I haven't been including them much so I figured it would be nice to have some romance between the two appear again. I may bring Rebecca into the story, but I'm not sure yet.**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: I agree. No one deserves that. Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Previously on **__**He's Here and Everything's Clear**__**:**_

_A gasp escaped from my brothers, Mikayla, and I while a wail of grief and despair came from Ezio because on the floor lie three people, all three of them cold, and motionless._

**Mikayla POV (19 Days Ago)**

We all watched as Ezio slowly walked up to the three people, all of us frozen in shock, and confusion. I unconsciously moved closer to Brady, feeling him wrap an arm around me in response. As Ezio reached his family he sunk to his knees, another wail of grief escaping him. Feeling a slight tug on my waist, I looked up at Brady. He motioned to Ezio. I nodded before he let go of me and walked over to our friend, crouching down beside him.

"Ezio, we need to get back to the castle in case whatever was here comes back." Ezio growled at Brady's words. Brady shifted his gaze to us, showing he wasn't sure on what to do. His eyes turned to me, asking for help. I walked over to where the two men were, kneeling down beside Ezio.

"Ezio, I know you're upset, but sitting here isn't going to help. We will find who did this, but we won't be able to do that if we stay here, not to mention that whatever did this may come back. We can send a few guards to bring your family to the castle if you like, but we can't stay here." Ezio shifted at my words before he stood up silently and walked out of the house, leaving without a word. I shifted my gaze to Brady before motioning to Ezio. "I'll follow him to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Brady sighed quietly as he stood up and began sprinting in the direction Ezio had gone. I turned to the two remaining Kings before motioning to them to follow me as we began a silent walk back to the castle, the three of us trying to let the recent events sink in.

**No One's POV (This part was written by TheMysteriousWatcher, so please give him credit!)**

Ezio was taking slow, unstable steps, as if his legs were moving on partly Ezio's own control, and partly on their own, sluggish will. He shambled along a slim line of trees by a slight opening of the forest that led all the way from the small clearing where his now dead parents and love had been living to the royal castle of Kinkow. Ezio was moving extremely weakly, as if using the very last, remaining reserves of energy he had. Which he probably was, come to think of what he had just experienced and discovered.

Following a distance behind him, a dark, silent silhouette was following him, making no noise as he swiftly made his way through the woodworks of the island's trees. He had no intent on directing what Ezio's next target would be, but he would certainly stop the young assassin warrior from doing anything hazardous to himself. This procedure had been going on for many minutes already, and didn't show any signs at all that it would end. Brady patiently waited in silence, waiting and following Ezio for every step he took.

Suddenly, without any signs of forewarning whatsoever, Ezio made a weak, suppressed noise as he immediately started running on unstable feet. Brady continued following the warrior, surprised but not taking any further action from what he was already doing.

Either Ezio couldn't see very well or some of the trees had functioning feet of their own to move with, because only a few seconds of staggering sprinting later, his right shoulder, along with the rest of the right half of his body, loudly crashed into the side of a large tree. Ezio started losing his balance, swaying to the left side as he continued running with balance on one leg only. With a cry of pain from the collision, he started dangerously leaning to said left side. Only a mere matter of seconds later, the inevitable happened. The left half of Ezio's face crashed into another tree, ripping up small wounds all over his left cheek. Screaming in pain, Ezio fell over, tumbling on the ground into a clearing in the forest as he weakly pushed himself up to his knees, shoulders slouching down and facing the sky, staying still and motionless. Brady cringed at the pitiful sight of the emotionally destroyed young man, silently setting himself down in a tree to position himself in overlook of his friend, ready to intervene if it was needed.

Ezio was clearly trying to get up on his feet, sitting on his knees in the soft grass. Just as clearly, he just didn't possess the pure physical strength required to do so. Brady watched in silence, feeling pity for the young warrior.

Ezio's head weakly lulled backwards as his face pointed straight upwards. His mouth was moving, as he tried to speak but couldn't, and Brady felt like he knew exactly what Ezio was trying to do.

-"Strun!" In one short, powerful moment, Ezio's almost at this point inhumanly deep and strong voice spoke the word, the air around and above him became distorted, as a gargantuan shockwave of white, pure energy exploded from his mind, sailing high into the sky at a breakneck speed. Brady watched the shockwave in half awe, half realization as he understood that he and the group had never seen Ezio at his full strength.

Dark as night clouds had begun forming in the sky where Ezio's word of power had hit it. The clouds gathered closer and closer to each other, like a swarm of moths homing in on a glowing light bulb, in a robotic, unnatural, almost forced way. Brady found himself staring at the sky and the dark clouds, too stunned to move.

Ezio was still sitting on his knees on the ground, possibly looking even more beat down than just moments ago. The growing storm seemed to be centering around him, as if he was the core, and the clouds were extensions of him. Brady concluded that this was Ezio's version of a lightning spell.

Barely had a few seconds passed before Ezio shouted another word, facing the heavens. "Bah!" He screamed, another shockwave emitting from his lips and sailing into the sky. The clouds answered with loud rumbling as Brady could see what looked like the beginning of lightning bolts form on their underside. After another few seconds of more rumbling, the first bolt struck the ground, ten feet or so away from where Ezio was sitting. Very oddly enough, the grass didn't catch fire as more and more lightning bolts hit the ground in various places all around the creator of the storm.

Brady couldn't do much when one of the bolts hit the base of the tree he was sitting in, sending it toppling over to one side. Brady expertly leaped through the air onto another tree, watching his previous housing place fall to the ground. Brady was now directly in front of the hopeless-looking man, something he would soon realize would be a mistake.

"Qo!" Ezio shouted for a third time, and the shockwave that was created as a result did the same thing the previous two had. Enhancing the power of the storm, the clouds now sent down multiple lightning bolts at the same time but, fortunately for Brady, didn't hit his tree again.

What wasn't so fortunate for the boy or man king was the word of power Ezio used after another few moments.

"Krii!" Ezio's voice sent out a deep lavender shockwave, pulsing through the air. As his face had lowered in extreme fatigue, Ezio was now facing Brady instead of the sky, and thus the pulsating shockwave headed straight for the boy in black. Brady tried to leap away in time, but the shockwave was too fast for Brady to dodge, and it smacked into him full force. His skin started glowing with strange symbols, the same deep lavender pulsing through his body. Brady felt himself literally gasping for air as he felt like the life was being sucked out of his body, and one of the armor pads on his shoulders started disintegrating, falling to bits and disappearing into dust. Brady coughed and wheezed while the rune-like symbols on his body glowed more, and he felt like he was almost marked for death.

Eventually, the glyphs started fading as Brady felt like he had just been sucked clean of all his vitality as he tried to regain his composure, taking deep and steady breaths. The eye of the storm looked weaker than ever, and he seemed like he was about to fall over. Brady concluded with the fact that using too many words of power at once was tiring for Ezio, and that his current condition didn't help much at all. He was also contemplating whether or not to do something, but thought against it at the same time as he could get even more harmed.

Ezio looked up one more time at the sky, the raging storm looking as though it was drawing near to its end. Brady waited even more, and then thought that maybe Ezio couldn't take it anymore, but he would be proven wrong in a notch.

-"Yol Toor Shul!" Ezio screamed like he was working at the top of his lungs, which he probably was, and a huge blast of fire erupted from the source of the words, almost working like a light in the dark clearing they were located in.

-"Fo Krah Diin!" Ezio yelled in absolute desperation as a frosty, icy shockwave or blast of pure cold sailed into the air, interacting with the little fire that was left from the previous words. Brady made a concerned noise as he looked at Ezio, who appeared as if he was about to go all lights out mode.

Brady's thought was confirmed as the storm withdrew, and Ezio swayed weakly on the spot, before falling face first into the ground, on his stomach, and didn't move at all.

**(The rest was written by me.)**

Brady sighed sadly as the warrior lay on the ground, motionless. Hopping down from his tree silently, he walked over to the exhausted warrior before carefully picking him up, struggling slightly but still managing to lift Ezio up enough so that he could carry him. Taking caution not to let Ezio hit any trees or branches as he walked, Brady slowly made his way towards the castle, taking the grieving warrior with him. He knew that Ezio was in pain, not only from the few injuries he had gained during his word of power rampage, but he was also in emotional pain as well as the physical. While Brady wished there was something he could do to take away that pain, he knew that only time would heal the emotional wounds that had probably scarred the warrior as well as the Kings and Mikayla for life.

As he reached the castle a few guards rushed up to Brady, taking the warrior from him so that the Shaman could look at him and assess his injuries. As Ezio was taken away Brady was greeted with sad glances from his friends and family, all of them having seen the state Ezio was in. "Is he going to be ok?" Mikayla questioned her boyfriend as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm. She shifted her gaze to where the guards had taken the injured warrior.

"I don't know Mikayla. Physically, most likely. Emotionally, well I don't know if even he is strong enough to make it past this. It will take some time, but even then, i'm not sure. Ezio is strong physically, but his emotional strength may not be enough to conquer this pain. All we can do is give him time to heal." With these words the three Kings and Mikayla all began walking towards Ezio's room to see the warrior, and to make sure he was ok.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	9. Love

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Padfootblack 2.0: We all feel sympathy for Ezio. No one deserves anything that he has been through.**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: That's alright! Better late than never! Thank you, but I believe you deserve the most credit of that chapter. You wrote the excellent scene with the WOP!**

**Trollface: Thank you for your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (15 Days Ago)**

It had been four days since the group had last seen Ezio. The night after they had discovered his family's murder he left the castle to take a grieving trip, which could last from one to two weeks, depending on the immense grief felt by the person. While the group was worried for their friend, they knew that he needed this, and if he needed them, he would come back. As of now the three Kings and the Head Guard were all in the castle, two of the Kings and the Head Guard fast asleep, while the other King was awake.

Brady smiled as his gaze rested on the face of the angel fast asleep beside him. He had woken up only a few minutes before, but had refrained from waking up his love because he loved the sight of her resting peacefully in his arms. Neither of them had meant to fall asleep: They had been watching a movie together, something Brady would describe as a 'Chick Flick', while Mikayla described it as the story of an epic love triangle with a human, a werewolf, and a vampire. When she had suggested this movie, Brady had stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out who this girl was and what she had done with his girlfriend. When questioned about her choice, Mikayla had told him that she had seen the movie before, and now she wanted him to watch it with her.

Brady, having heard what this movie was about from Boomer when Rebecca made him go see it, wasn't particularly fond of her choice of movie, but had immediately caved when she brought out her puppy dog eyes: They were his weakness, and although he would never admit it, he had slightly enjoyed the movie, but only slightly.

"Mmm." A slight shuffle from the angel in his arms won Brady's attention. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled softly as he took in her breath-taking beauty. Even if she didn't believe him when he told her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen a lot of pretty things.

While she argued with him that she was just plain, and not very pretty, he still admired her beauty as he kissed her, bringing their occasional argument to an end. He doesn't understand why she doesn't think she's pretty: Everyone could see that, including all of the village boys whom still flirted with Mikayla even though she was taken, although they back off in fear when Brady appears next to his girlfriend. A small smirk appeared on Brady's face as he thought of this, knowing that Mikayla was his, and only his. The village boys could dream, but that's all they could do.

"Brady…..Love…..You." Soft mumbling came from the girl as Brady squeezed her lightly, her responding by trying to snuggle even more into what she thought was a pillow, but in reality was her boyfriend's chest. A soft chuckle came from the boy as he hugged his girlfriend again, this time placing a small kiss on the top of her head, causing the girl to stir. "Mmm." She shifted again as her eyes slowly opened, Mikayla blinking them as she tried to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." Brady mumbled, earning a slight flinch from his girlfriend as she realized she wasn't alone, said girl immediately relaxing when she realized whose arms were holding her. "Good morning Brady." Mikayla mumbled, sleep evident in her voice. Brady couldn't help but smile even wider as Mikayla began to stir even more, slowly sitting up.

When Mikayla was finally sitting up, and somewhat awake, Brady kissed her lightly on her lips, a small peck to make sure she was up. "It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you would never get up!" Brady teased his girlfriend, earning a half-awake glare from Mikayla, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hush Brady." She mumbled before slowly standing up and stretching, Brady supporting her as she almost fell over. Brady couldn't help but admire how Mikayla still looked beautiful when she had just woken up. It was like she was a goddess; his goddess. He loved her, and always would, no matter what. Even if he were to somehow lose his memory of them, he knew he would fall for her again very soon that was how much he loved her. He couldn't bear to be away from her, and he doesn't know how he was able to live before he met her. Maybe it was because they had grown-up together before Brady and Boomer had left for Chicago and he had always known her, he just couldn't quite remember her very well and come to think of it, he doesn't know how he ever forgot her.

"Brady? Are you in there?" Brady snapped out of his thoughts for the second time since he woke up. His girlfriend was standing in front of him, a small smile playing on her lips. Noticing she had attracted her boyfriend's attention, Mikayla smiled wider and let out a dramatic sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I thought you were never going to come back from dreamland!" Brady smiled at his girlfriend's dramatic antics.

Standing up, Brady wrapped his arms around Mikayla as he pulled her closer before leaning down for a kiss. However, he was surprised when he found himself kissing her cheek instead of her lips. Brady pulled back, and gave Mikayla a confused glance, trying to figure out what was going on. She was smiling, but he didn't know why. His confusion disappeared though when she leaned up and placed her lips close to his ear. "If you want a kiss, you have to catch me." Brady didn't even have time to process her words let alone respond before Mikayla was already out of his grasp and out the door.

As soon as he realized what she had said he was out his door and chasing her down the hallway. While he could have just waited and kissed her later, he wanted to win her game, the one where she teased him and made him work for her kisses. To some people, this may seem to be slightly annoying to have to win your lover's affectionate touches, but to Brady, it was fun. He loved to chase her, usually ending with the two either lying on the ground in a tangle of limbs or with Brady pinning her against a wall to receive his prize. To him, this was amusing, but then again, even though he had matured, he was still his immature, goofy self at heart, and Mikayla was one of the only people who could bring that part of him out. While his brothers could fine that part of him occasionally, Mikayla was the only one who could always bring out his childish self.

As Brady rounded a corner he caught sight of his girlfriend, said girl about halfway down the hallway. She was still running, but not as fast as she had been earlier. Quietly jogging up behind her, Brady wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to stop. Mikayla squirmed slightly in his grasp, as if she was trying to escape, but she wasn't putting any effort into it. Instead, she spun around, a wide smile on her face. A wide, goofy grin made its way onto Brady's face as he noticed Mikayla's smile.

However, before Brady could receive his prize, a kiss from his beautiful girlfriend, the couple was interrupted by Brady's brothers rushing down the hallway, nearly taking the couple out. Brady grabbed onto both of his brothers as they rushed past him, Boz first, Boomer second, before pinning them against the wall, earning a grunt from both boys. When the two turned to yell at however had stopped them though, they froze. A rather annoyed Brady was standing next to very angry Mikayla.

"What have I told you two about running through the castle like that?" Mikayla yelled at the brothers, both of them flinching from the harshness of her voice. "We wouldn't have been running through the castle if Boomer hadn't been trying to kill me!" Boz protested. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have been trying to kill you if you hadn't eaten my cinnamon roll!" Boomer brought up his side of the story as he glared at Boz.

Brady and Mikayla shared a look. They were both annoyed that they had been interrupted, especially over something as stupid as a cinnamon roll. "How about you ask the chef to make you another one?" Mikayla growled at Boomer, said boy shrinking in fear at her tone. "I-I didn't think of that. I'll just go to the kitchen now. Come on Boz." With this Brady let go of his brothers and allowed them to slink away in fear of the guard girl.

Brady waited until his brothers had made it around the corner before he turned and wrapped his arms around Mikayla, pulling her to his chest. He knew she was furious now, and he hoped to calm her down slightly so she wouldn't take her anger out on him. While he admired that she could be extremely tough when she needed to, that part of her sometimes scared him, but then again, who wouldn't be slightly scared if their girlfriend was part sasquatch? Even though he did get slightly scared of her at times, he still loved her, and would walk to the end of the Earth for her.

A plan then came to his mind: He knew what would make her happy. "Mikayla, I need you to get dressed and meet me in the throne room in twenty minutes." Before Mikayla could respond Brady was already running down the hallway to his room to get dressed himself, leaving a very confused Mikayla. Deciding to go along with her boyfriend's plan, Mikayla turned and began walking to her room to get dressed for the day.

Twenty minutes later Mikayla walked into the throne room, wearing a simple pink tank-top and jean shorts. She was met by a very cheerful Brady, who was dressed in black jeans and a blue, red, and white plaid shirt as well as white tennis shoes with his sword resting in its sheath. This was rather different than his usual attire, which consisted of all black. Deciding not to question her boyfriend's choice of clothes, Mikayla walked up to him, giving him a small peck on the lips as she reached him.

Brady smiled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, squeezing her slightly. "Ready to go?" He whispered, earning a nod from Mikayla. Smiling widely Brady took her hand in his own before leading her out of the castle and into the jungle.

The couple walked through the jungle together, a very curious Mikayla following a very cheerful Brady. She hoped he knew where they were going, because she didn't want to get lost in the jungle. Even though the Dark Side was almost entirely gone, she still had a small hidden fear that it would return. When she had confessed this fear to Brady on a past day, he had assured her that if the Dark Side did return, he would do everything he could to get rid of it once and for all. This had calmed her somewhat, knowing that he would protect her, but the fear still resided in her mind.

"We're here." Mikayla snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the boy king's voice. Looking around she realized that he had led her to their favorite spot to hang out and have dates at: It was a cliff that overlooked the ocean. There were trees surrounding the entire cliff except for the side that faced the ocean, creating a shaded area to sit on a hot day as well as a place to sit back and listen to the waves. It was very comforting, and Mikayla loved it here.

Mikayla allowed Brady to lead her to a tree that was near the edge of the cliff, but not too close so they would fall. The duo sat down together, Brady wrapping his arms around Mikayla's waist to bring her closer. Mikayla leaned her back against Brady's chest before allowing herself to relax in her boyfriend's arms, all of her anger at his brothers forgotten. Instead of the previous anger, she was filled with peace, serenity, and most of all, love. She was filled with love for the island, for this cliff side, and most of all, she was filled with love for her boyfriend, the one that she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. She loved him, and he loved her, and nothing would change that.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	10. Relaxing

**Hi everyone! Here's an update! Sorry for the long wait! Also, I have a really important authors note at the bottom of the chapter, so please read it!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: He's pretty far out, yes. Thank you!**

**IronHide: I'm sorry if it is corny, and I know this is a kid show, but that is how I write.**

**Emo Chick 66: I'm with you on that! I love Bra-Kayla as a couple! Ezio will return later in the story. Yes, Boomer and Boz can be a little….. unintelligent sometimes, but it does make for a good laugh! Here's your update!**

**Doclover: Thank you so much!**

**Wansapanataym (ch7): Yeah, I had to bring Tate back!**

**Wansapanataym (ch9): I agree! Bra-Kayla is, and will always be perfect for each other!**

**Flissflissyfloss: Thank you! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise to try and update more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (14 Days Ago)**

Mikayla smiled as she walked into her boyfriend's room. Her mind was filled with all of their sweet moments from the previous day, and when she noticed him sleeping peacefully, she smiled softly. He was calm and at rest. Walking over to the right side of the bed where Brady lay, Mikayla stopped for a moment to admire his handsome features.

His face was calm as he breathed deeply, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile as he dreamt. His messy black hair was lying slightly across his eyes, it having grown slightly longer since he returned to Kinkow. His chest rose up and down with his deep breathing. His muscles moved slightly as he shifted in his sleep. While he wasn't bulky, he still had some muscle mass and was strong.

Deciding it was time to wake her boyfriend up, Mikayla shook him slightly. "Brady, it's time to get up." A groan sounded from the boy. "Five more minutes." He mumbled. Mikayla smiled at his behavior. Leaning down slightly, she brushed her lips against his before backing up. "If you want a real kiss then you have to get up." Brady groaned and mumbled something incoherent before he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then noticed Mikayla's presence.

Brady smiled as he slid out if bed and walked over to his girlfriend. Mikayla, sensing what he wanted, placed a hand on his chest. "No kiss for you yet. First you need to take a shower and get ready for the day." Brady stared at Mikayla for a moment before he began smiling. Mikayla didn't even have time to figure out his behavior before Brady swiftly pulled her against him, stealing a kiss as he did so. Letting go of her as soon as he had grabbed her Brady turned and walked into his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

By the time Mikayla had processed what he did Brady was already in his bathroom. Despite the small amused smile on her face Mikayla stomped over to the bathroom door and bangedon it with her fists. "Brady!" She yelled at the boy, but all she received in return was the sound of her boyfriend's laughter from the other side of the door.

Her smile growing slightly, Mikayla walked back over to Brady's bed before sitting down to wait for the boy. She didn't have anything better to do anyway, and she knew that if she waited for him then they could go to breakfast together. They both still had training today. That is if they decided to go. Since Brady was already fully trained and could do all of the moves taught in fight school as well as others perfectly, and Mikayla had been training since she was six: She had everything down perfect, much to the happiness of her father who had been her trainer.

Mikayla sighed quietly as she looked back over at the bathroom door, finding it still closed. _Why does he take so long? He's probably trying to mess with me. _A small smile snuck its way onto Mikayla's face as she thought this. She loved her boyfriend to death, but he was a flirt, this having been proved by the first year she had known him on Kinkow. He loved to tease her, and of course she always returned the teasing. Sometimes it was friendly, other times the two wound up lip-locked. Either way Mikayla loved their relationship.

The click of a lock and the turning of a door handle brought Mikayla out of her thoughts. Her eyes flitted to the bathroom door as it opened and her boyfriend walked out, shirtless. He was still wet, and the water was traveling down his sculpted chest to the waistband of his jeans, disappearing beneath the hem. Mikayla stared at Brady in awe, and when he caught her staring he smirked and winked at her, causing Mikayla to blush. She couldn't deny she thought he was, well, hot.

Mikayla tried to calm her flaming cheeks as she watched Brady dig through his dresser for a shirt, moving extremely slow as if he knew she was watching. He was doing to mess with her, and she knew he knew that it was working. When Brady finally found a shirt he took his time putting it on, trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles first. When he finished that he slowly slid the shirt over his head before pulling it down.

Finally completely dressed, Brady walked over to Mikayla while smirking at her still red cheeks before holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on Kayla. We don't want to miss breakfast, now do we?" Mikayla shook her head before standing up, ignoring the hand he was holding out. Brady smiled at her next words: "You are truly something else Brady Parker." Mikayla grumbled as she began walking towards the door. A wide, goofy grin on his face, Brady began following his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist when he reached her. The two then made their way to the dining room where they found everyone else already awake, dressed, and eating.

"I told you they'd be here before nine. Pay up." Boz held out his hand to Boomer as the couple entered. Boomer sighed in annoyance before placing a twenty dollar bill in Boz's hand. "You win this one Boz." He grumbled. Brady and Mikayla shot each other questioning glances before they both sat down opposite of Boomer and Boz.

"What's for breakfast?" Brady smiled at his brothers. "Well, I've banned cinnamon rolls since everyone keeps stealing them…" Boomer turned to glare at Boz as he said this. "So we're having eggs and ham for breakfast." Boomer finished, turning back to Brady and Mikayla. "Are they, green eggs and ham?" Brady question Boomer with a knowing look in his eyes. His brother laughed. "No Brady, they aren't green eggs and ham." Brady sighed dramatically at this. "Thank goodness. I've never really liked those, although the book was good." Mikayla and Boz could only stare at the two brothers as they spoke of something foreign to the guard girl and monkey boy.

"Anyways, we were planning on skipping practice today and heading to the beach. Do you two what to come?" Boz spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Brady and Mikayla looked at each other, as if asking the silent question. Coming upon an agreement through their eye lock, the couple turned back to the other two kings and nodded. "That could be fun. Just don't let Mason figure out that you ditched practice." Brady warned. Boomer and Boz both nodded before everyone began resuming their breakfast, the talk of beach plans continued.

Thirty minutes later the four friends split up to get ready for their day of relaxation. Boomer and Boz walked to their room to get dressed while Brady and Mikayla split up to go to their separate rooms. The agreement was to meet in the kings' room in ten minutes, prepared to go.

Once Brady reached his room he quickly dug around his drawers for his swim trunks, quickly finding his black pair. After he got dressed and slid a white t-shirt he grabbed his sun glasses and a pair of sandals as well as a towel and his surf board before he began his walk to his brothers' room.

Mikayla on the other hand was having a rather difficult time finding her things. She had already gotten dressed in a pink bikini and had a white dress on over it, her surfboard also lying on the bed, but she couldn't find her sun glasses or her flip flops. She knew they were in her room somewhere, but they seemed to be hidden. Sighing in annoyance, Mikayla continued her search until she found her flip flops, her sunglasses being the only thing now missing. Finally deciding to give up on her fruitless search, she picked up her surfboard and began walking to the kings' room, stopping by Brady's room on the way to "borrow" a pair of his sunglasses.

Boomer and Boz were completely ready by the time Brady entered their room, this being rather strange since they usually took the longest to get ready for anything. When questioned they explained that they had prepared everything the previous night. Mikayla entered the room a few minutes later, and with her arrival, the four were off to the beach for a relaxing day.

The group arrived at the beach a few minutes later where they quickly located a spot in the shade to place their things. While Boomer and Boz ran off to the ocean, surf boards already in their hands, Brady lingered behind for a few more moments to take off his shirt and set his things down. Mikayla was already sitting down in the shade, and it was then Brady noticed her familiar sunglasses.

"Nice shades." He teased as he sat down, earning a playful shove from Mikayla in return. "I couldn't find mine, so I figured I'd borrow some of yours." Brady smiled. "You can use them, but it comes with a price!" Mikayla smiled at her boyfriend's antics, knowing exactly what he wanted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mikayla pulled Brady's head down for a sweet kiss.

It was small, but enough to leave wide smiles on the lovers' faces. "There's your payment." Mikayla giggled, earning a goofy grin from Brady. "Maybe you should borrow my stuff more often." Brady mumbled loud enough for Mikayla to hear, earning a laugh and a small peck from the girl. "We'll have to see about that." Brady smiled once more before standing up and grabbing his surfboard, rushing out to meet his brothers. Mikayla could only smile softly as she watched the three brothers surf together, something in her mind telling her that good times like these don't always last, so it was better to treasure them now while she could. That was advice she would always follow, especially with what was to happen in the next few weeks.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Brady could definitely feel the heat from the volcano now. He was almost to the bottom where he knew he would find his friends and family. His mind was filled with all of his precious memories, especially of the last month, and he couldn't help but smile at every single one of them. It was times like now when he missed the fun days he always had at the castle with his friends and family. He knew though that if he came through this alive then those happy memories and times could continue, but for now, he has to face the task at hand.

Finally reaching the bottom of the volcano where the pathway to the mad man's lair was, Brady jumped off of the volcano wall where he had been climbing down and landed swiftly on his feet. The volcano shook beneath him, and Brady stumbled slightly. "I'm working on it." He growled before he turned and began making his way to where he knew might be the end, but might also be a new beginning.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Alright, for the special big authors note, I have something to ask my readers: If I were to make this series into a trilogy, would you guys mind helping me with the title of the third book? I might be able to come up with something in the future, but I want to give you guys a chance to submit a title. There are some things I want the title to have though: It must begin with He's, and the second word has to rhyme with the last word, the last word being some kind of color or shade. This is how the other two titles are written, and I would like to have the third book's title match the same theme as the previous two books. **

**So, please send in your ideas! I will probably stop taking answers after the next few chapters, but I'll give a warning before I do. After the deadline ends I will put all the ideas in a poll so you guys can vote for your favorite one, and that title will be the winner!**

**Thank you for your time in reading my long authors note!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	11. Wonder

**Hi there everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Doclover: That's alright. Here's your update!**

**Frazzled Rose: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Emo Chick 66: Thank you! I love Bra-Kayla as well! They are so cute together! As for Boomer and Boz, yes they are definitely good for a laugh! I like Brady catchphrase as well. Maybe I'll add that in one chapter. ;) Here's your update!**

**Braykaylaparkoola: I think it will end up being a trilogy. Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear the title you come up with!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**Mikayla POV (13 Days Ago)**

I smiled as I began to wake up, feeling the warmth from the sun hitting my window. Sometimes it was nice living on an island, and at other times, not so much. As I began moving around more, I felt something lightly tug my waist as well as a soft incoherent mumble from beside me. A soft smile worked its way onto my face as I recalled what had happened yesterday.

After we got back from the beach the three kings and I had played several games of Go Fish, me winning most of them. When we had finished it was past midnight, and I was beyond tired. Brady had offered to carry me to my room, and when I had rejected his offer, he did so anyways. Once we reached my room he laid me down on my bed, and by then I was nearly asleep. Of course Brady was just as tired as I was, if not more, so when I asked him to stay until I fell asleep, he had fallen asleep as well, leaving both of us curled up together asleep.

"Mmm." A soft groan came from behind me as Brady shifted in his sleep. I smiled before rolling over so I could face my boyfriend. He was out like a light, and was mumbling in his sleep. When I listened closely I could hear him talking about a fish? He smiled in his sleep as if there was something funny going on, which knowing Brady meant he was probably laughing at a joke his brothers made or something.

_Knock knock!_ I sat up, startled as a loud knocking came from my door. Brady shot up as well, his eyes wide. The door handle turned slowly before my dad entered the room. He paid no attention to the fact that Brady was in my room this early in the morning asides from a raised eyebrow.

"Mikayla, I need you to go on the eight o'clock patrol." I nodded, but internally sighed. Since the battle with King Blackfire had ended I hadn't really gone on any patrols since the dark side was extremely small now, not big enough for any evil creatures to live in at least.

My dad smiled before he turned to leave. When he reached the door he paused for a moment. "One more thing. Brady, please remember to stay in your own room." Brady's eyes widened as he looked at me for a moment, my dad leaving the room.

We stayed in silence for a few moments after my dad had left, Brady and I both lost in our own thoughts. "Well….. That was awkward. I'm surprised he didn't try to skin me alive or something for staying in your room." Brady commented, earning a laugh from me. "He must be in a good mood." I smiled at Brady, who in return gave me a rather goofy grin.

"Since I don't know how long his good more will last, I should probably go to my own room to get ready for the day. " I nodded in agreement before giving Brady a small kiss and watching him leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

_He's a goofball, but he's my goofball, and that's all that will ever matter._ I thought as I moved around my room, choosing what I was going to wear for the day. Glancing at the time I found I had an hour before my patrol, which meant I had to hurry and get ready or I would miss breakfast. Not that any would still be there, considering how much Boomer, Brady, and Boz all eat. I swear the amount of food they eat combined could feed an army for a week, and that's just one meal. Of course when I ask why they eat so much I always get the, "We are growing men" speech from them before they start stuffing themselves again.

Smiling to myself I walked into my bathroom and changed clothes quickly before brushing out my hair and brushing my teeth. When I was satisfied I slid on my tennis shoes and grabbed my machete before walking to the dining room where I knew I would find three rather hungry boys.

I was right. In the dining room were Boomer, Boz, and Brady all chowing down on cereal as well as waffles, pancakes, and surprisingly, cinnamon rolls. Sitting down next to Brady, who currently had what seemed like half of a waffle in his mouth, I picked up my own plate. I took a small piece of waffles as well as a pancake before pouring myself a glass of milk. I didn't bother trying to take a cinnamon roll because upon closer examination I found Boomer had them away from his brothers' reaches, but close enough for his. He was protecting his cinnamon roll stash.

As soon as I was about to begin eating my breakfast I found a hand trying to steal my waffle. Slapping it lightly I glared at my boyfriend who was currently trying to beg me for it with his puppy dog eyes. I smiled and shook my head, earning a disappointed sigh from Brady. He then turned and dumped two more waffles onto his plate before beginning to eat those. I rolled my eyes in amusement before finally eating my own breakfast, this time without any interruptions.

Twenty minutes later the three boys had all finished their breakfast while I was still eating. Boomer and Boz left the room, Boomer taking his stash of cinnamon rolls with him, while Brady stayed. When I pushed my plate away from me, too full to keep eating, Brady immediately stole the rest of the food on there, this being a fourth of a pancake. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're still hungry? You just ate five waffles, four pancakes, and drank three glasses of milk!" I exclaimed. Brady smiled before he quickly swallowed the rest of the pancake. "What can I say? I'm a growing man!" His words made me smile while also rolling my eyes. "You may be growing, but I think you're growing out more then you are up." I teased, earning a playful glare from Brady. We both knew he worked out a lot, and he had a high metabolism, so he could eat a ton of food and not gain a pound.

"Very funny Makoola. At least if I don't work out every day I don't meet Todd." I giggled at Brady's reference to the time my Uncle Jason had visited for my birthday and my dad had quit, leaving him to do nothing but eat. His stomach had gotten rather wide, and he called it Todd. "Hmm, I don't know, I think you may be heading that way." I tapped Brady's stomach as we stood up, trying to ignore the hard muscles I felt instead of a soft stomach.

Brady must have noticed my expression because he smirked before taking my hand and pulling me out of the dining room. "You know you love me." He teased as we walked into the hallway. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I fired back, causing Brady to roll his eyes this time. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him before whispering, "It does help me sleep at night. You're all I dream about." My cheeks flushed at this.

We reached the throne room moments later while I was still trying to calm my flaming cheeks. Boomer and Boz were both in the throne room of course, and they both smirked when they saw my red face. Sending knowing looks to Brady, they left the room. This left Brady, my dad, and me. "Mikayla, it's time for your patrol." My dad hesitated for a split-second. "Brady, you can join her if you want." Brady immediately nodded, not even bothering to ask me if I was ok with his company. I didn't mind of course though. My dad sighed. "Alright then. Now I just have to go find your brothers and drag them to practice."

With this my dad left, leaving Brady and I alone for what seemed like the millionth time today. Not that I minded of course. I mean, who wouldn't want to have alone time with your rather good looking boyfriend? Checking my watch, I found it to be two minutes until eight. "Let's get going. We've got some ground to cover." I grasped Brady's wrist as I said this before we began walking into the jungle.

We walked through the jungle until we came upon the small dark side. Looking around, I couldn't see anything worth examining for trouble so I continued to walk. What I didn't notice though was that Brady had stopped and was examining a rock wall. When I noticed the lack of company I turned and walked back to Brady to see what he was up to. He was staring at the rock wall, but I didn't know why.

"That's weird." He mumbled as he rubbed his hand. It was then that I noticed his King Ring was glowing. He rose up his hand and pressed it against the rock. The light was his ring began to seep into the rock until a complicated wave of patterns that looked like the Kinkowian Swirl began to form. The swirls turned a bright blue, then purple, then a dark black before the rock shifted and moved. The rock moved until it had uncovered a cave entrance big enough for us to fit through. Brady looked at me for a moment before we both unsheathed our weapons and entered the cave.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Mikayla shuddered as she recalled that memory of her and Brady entering the cave. She wished now that they hadn't, because what was in that cave was what was responsible for all the trouble that was going on. As she stared around the cell that she was locked in along with the others, she half hoped that Brady would come and save them, but at the same time she hoped he wouldn't. She knew what the mad man had planned for Brady if he came, and she had to admit that it was cruel. She didn't want Brady to have to suffer to free them, especially since there could be a chance of him dying. She'd rather be locked in a cell for the rest of her life then to have her love die.

She had always heard that emotional pain and physical pain were two totally different things. Physical might hurt, but it would go away. Emotional though was forever. You were scarred from traumatic events. While you could have a scar from something physical, it was merely a mark, something that showed you had gone through some sort of injury once. The emotional scars were hidden though, and they would always affect you, no matter what. This was why she didn't want Brady to come. She didn't want to have to face the pain of watching him suffer while there was nothing she could do, and she didn't want to see him badly injure either.

Now as Mikayla spotted a figure walking towards them, she knew who it was. She knew it was their hero. The only thing left to wonder though was would the hero be able to save not only them, but himself as well.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to be thinking about the titles for the third book!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	12. Alduin

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Also, for all of my fellow Mitchel Musso fans, I've found a preview of what I think might be a song on 'Lonely'! Go on YouTube and search 'Mitchel Musso Dead Man Walking'. The video is by John Taylor. Enjoy!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Doclover: Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Daughter of PosideonAthena: Thank you so much! Sorry if it was short. Yep, there's going to be a third book!**

**FrazzeledRose: You'll just have to wait and see if they all do come out ok. Thank you, and here's your update!**

**Whoopi123: Thank you!**

**Braykaylaparkoola: I have to say, the titles are definitely creative! You can keep thinking of titles if you want, I'm not going to stop you! This will be a trilogy. Thank you so much!**

**Emo Chick 66: He might have just watched Twilight. XD Thank you! The villain will be revealed in this chapter. As for Brady saving everyone and himself, that remains to be seen. Here's your update!**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Hey now, no spoilers. XD Here's your update!**

**Wansapanataym: Those are awesome titles! If only I could try to figure something out too. :) Thank you for the suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**No One's POV (13 Days Ago)**

Brady and Mikayla both slowly walked into the cave, Brady first, Mikayla following right behind him. They both were on high alert, for they had never seen this cave before. It was dark and mysterious, which on Kinkow, was never a good thing. As the duo walked into the cave, Brady's ring glowed a bright white for a moment before all of the torches on the walls lit up, bathing the cave in a yellow glow. Shadows danced off the walls where the light didn't reach.

Brady glanced around the now lit cave, finding what looked like Tarantula People markings all over the walls as well as a solid black altar with a red jewel on it in the middle of the room. There was Tarantula markings on the altar as well, these being engraved in the stone. Brady didn't understand the markings, so he didn't know what they meant. However, Mikayla had learned the language of the Tarantula People, this being a requirement for a guard, and as she began to translate the words in her head, she began to realize where she and Brady were, and what they had found.

"Brady, I'm not sure if we should be in here." Mikayla's voice broke the unsettling silence that had taken over when the two entered the cave. Brady turned to his girlfriend, confused by the urgent tone of her voice. "Mikayla, what's going on? What do these markings mean?" Brady walked over to the black stone altar as he said this.

"Brady, this is the altar of the Dark Side, and I mean the actual Dark Side." Mikayla spoke with fear evident in her voice, this being rare for the guard girl. "Boomer, Boz, and I defeated the Dark Side though, right?" Brady's voice was unsure, as if he was beginning to doubt his own words.

Mikayla stared at her boyfriend for a moment as she racked her brain. "No, the Dark Side wasn't entirely destroyed. There is still some left. It still holds a part of the island." Brady nodded, these words confirming his fears.

"It can't grow any bigger though, right? I mean, it's not like Kalaki or King Blackfire will come back. They were defeated. They can't come back, can they?" Mikayla could only nod her head. She knew that they could come back, and if they were strong enough, they would come back. She didn't believe that this was the current case though. This had to be something else. After all, it takes time to gain power unless it is given to you, and there wasn't a way to create enough power for any of the evil villains of the past to return.

Even though Mikayla knew these words were true, she was still scared. The Dark Side could still bring back some evil mad man, and by what the symbols in this cave translated to, it seemed like something was coming soon, and it was going to be bad.

While Mikayla had been trying to figure out what was going on, Brady had begun to explore the cave more. As he reached out to touch one of the symbols on the altar, Mikayla snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see what he was doing. Having translated what the altar said minutes before, she realized that Brady couldn't touch it without something bad happening. However, as she called out a warning, she was too late.

"Brady don't-" Brady's fingertips had barely brushed over one of the symbols before the whole altar lit up, the symbols glowing a bright white. The jewel on the altar lit up a bright red as well. The light then quickly spread to the floor before it reached the walls, all of the symbols and markings bursting into light. The symbols then began to swirl around on the wall before they seemed to leap off the wall and form and tornado of light around Brady and Mikayla, who in the few moments had quickly grasped onto each other, Brady trying to shield Mikayla from anything that might bring harm their way.

The symbols continued to move until they slowly closed in on the altar, spinning past Brady and Mikayla, leaving the duo unscathed. The couple could only watch as the hurricane of symbols surrounded the altar before closing in on it and settling down. Everything grew quiet. The couple didn't relax though. They could feel a strange wave of dark energy in the room, pulling them towards the altar. A dark, chilling laughter echoed through the room, startling the two warriors while chilling them to the bone. The room became cold, and it felt as if the air was being sucked out of it and replaced with a frozen air. Brady and Mikayla could hardly breathe because when they did, it felt like they were trying to breathe in a thousand sharp icicles, each one pricking their throats.

The laughter echoed through the cave again, and this time, a white light began to form. It was in the shape of a human, but this light seemed to be where the laughter was coming from. The blinding light slowly disappeared as a man came into view, but as he did, the couple, especially Mikayla, wished he hadn't.

The man was tall, about Mason's height, and he had solid black hair as dark as Brady's. It was cut short and was hidden under a dark black/brown hat that the man wore. His skin was very pale, making his dark robes and hat stand out even more. His eyes though were an icy blue, like the color of the ocean that surrounded Kinkow, except with a whiter tone. He held a staff in his right hand. The staff was brown and looked to be made from a tree. At the top of it though was a solid red jewel that resembled a diamond. It was a Kinkowian Lava Jewel, and the only place to find them was near the lava in Mount Spew. This was the same jewel that had been on top of the altar.

The man examined himself for a moment before he noticed the couple standing mere feet away from him. He smirked at them, his eyes trained on Brady. "Ah, King Brady. How nice of you to, activate, my altar. I wouldn't be here otherwise." His voice was cold and sardonic. "And you," He turned to Mikayla. "Thank you for not stopping the rather stupid King." Brady growled slightly at the insult, attracting the man's attention once more.

"Oh please. It's not like you've never been called that before. The girl beside you has said it to your face before, and you just now take offense? You're weaker than I thought." The man was angering Brady, and Mikayla could tell how irate her boyfriend was becoming. In an effort to stop the man's ridicule of her love, Mikayla spoke up. "Who are you?"

Those three words brought the man's attention back to her, and she felt small and weak under his intense stare. It seemed to her that his icy blue eyes could see right through her, as if he could read her thoughts, her heart, and her soul.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the great Alduin! I was a Kinkowian Priest many years ago. That is, until the other fools who called themselves priests banished me because of my theories. They believed that what I said wasn't true, that I was just vying for attention! All it took was one word from the Head Priest to the King, and I was banished! All of my work and research destroyed! I spent all of my life working on my theories only to have them laughed at! I was humiliated and ridiculed!"

"The day I was banished, I rushed to Mount Spew with all of my papers and research before throwing them into the volcano. I then stored my soul into this jewel so that in a thousand years I could awake and exact my revenge! I am immortal now, and I will not rest until the Kings and all of their loved ones are destroyed!" Alduin started laughing hysterically as he finished. His eyes became crazed. He stared down at Brady and Mikayla, giving them one last glare before he vanished into thin air.

The couple stood frozen in shock and fear. They had just released a rather irate priest who had promised to doom them all. It was now that Brady made a promise to himself that he would never let that mad man touch his friends and family. He would do all he could to protect them, and if he failed at that, he would do everything he could to save them, even if it cost him his life.

Mikayla was the first of the two to move. She wrapped her arms around one of Brady's before gently pulling it, trying to get his attention. She was too frightened to speak, so actions would have to be enough for the moment. She had to tug slightly harder in order to gain his attention. His eyes were blazing as they met hers, and she could tell his hero complex was going to take over. He was going to go into overdrive and try to protect them all.

Knowing that she would have to try and talk some sense into him later, Mikayla decided to just walk back to the castle for the moment so everything could be sorted out. Pulling on Brady's arm so he would follow her, Mikayla quickly left the cave and began running as fast as she could back to the castle, dragging Brady along with her. Together the two of them made it back to the castle in five minutes, but Brady was still lost in his thoughts, and neither of them could seem to speak at the moment.

When the couple returned to the castle they were met with a worried Mason and two nervous Kings. "Where have you two been? You were gone an extra two hours!" Mason exclaimed as he rushed over to the couple. When he noticed that Mikayla seemed frightened and Brady was zoned out, he stopped. This wasn't like them.

"Mikayla? My King? What happened?" Mikayla opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't form any words. Brady was still unresponsive. Mason frowned worriedly before he gently led the King and guard girl over to the couch where they sat down. Boomer and Boz both walked over to stand by Mason in front of the couch where the duo was.

The two Kings and Royal Advisor gave the couple a few minutes for them to gather their bearings. A servant brought the couple a glass of water for each of them. Mikayla drank hers while Brady just held his. After Mikayla finished drinking her water, she felt slightly better to the point where she could talk again. So, she began to explain everything that happened.

A few minutes later Mikayla had explained everything that had happened. She thought the experience was just as bad talking about it as it had been experiencing it. As she finished talking though, she felt Brady move next to her. He looked up at the frightened faces of his friends and family. Sighing quietly, he spoke with a deathly quiet tone of voice. "It's King Blackfire all over again, except this time, it's much worse."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Alduin belongs to TheMysteriousWatcher! **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	13. Nightmares

**Hiya everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! Please check out my poll on my profile! It concerns the next story I'm going to start! Thanks!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Doclover: I'm happy you liked it! Also, bye both sides of your brain! :) XD **

**Emo Chick 66: I've seen the Twilight movies. I'm not a diehard fan, but I think they're pretty good. I've seen 'Warm Bodies' too, and I have to say, I loved that movie! I loved R's attitude. Yep, everything's getting serious! Thank you, I was hoping adding that would help to understand the characters' fear at least a little. **

**Frazzled Rose: Thank you! Here's your chapter!**

**Nonagenarian: Those are awesome titles!**

**Got No Choice: Thank you so much! Here's your update! Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Wansapanataym: Thank you! As for Ezio's parents, at the end of ch.7 and beginning of ch.8 it mentions that they were killed along with Ezio's girlfriend. Does that help? If not, PM me and I'll try to explain better!**

**Death God: I believe so. You would have to ask TheMysteriousWatcher. He's the one who sent me Alduin's OC.**

**Lord Sheogorath: TheMysteriousWatcher is the one who came up with all of the game crossovers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio and Alduin belong to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Previously on He's Here and Everything's Clear:**_

_He looked up at the frightened faces of his friends and family. Sighing quietly, he spoke with a deathly quiet tone of voice. "It's King Blackfire all over again, except this time, it's much worse."_

**No One's POV (6 Days Ago)**

It had been a week since Brady and Mikayla's meeting with Alduin, and everyone was on high alert. The guard patrols were doubled, and Boomer and Boz's training was sped up. Brady worked them twice as hard while the trained, only stopping when they absolutely had to. While he hated having to work his brothers so hard, Brady had to make sure they would be able to defend themselves if he wasn't able to defend them. They could possibly need to defend themselves in the future, and he wanted to make sure they could do so well.

While the three Kings were absorbed in training, the Makoolas were both almost always on guard patrols. While they worked themselves hard, Mason worked as hard as two people could normally work. While Mikayla wanted to help as much as she could, her dad always made sure she ate and caught up on her sleep, something he didn't do for himself. He was overworked, tired, and hungry, but every time someone insisted he rest, he would brush them off. Mikayla was worried for her father's health, but he wouldn't listen when she told him to take a break.

Her father wasn't the only one she was worried about though. Her boyfriend had decided to take the same path as her father, the boy king barely resting and barely eating. His eyes were always troubled, and she knew that when he did sleep, his mind was restless and he didn't sleep well. The Alduin situation was stressing him out, and he wasn't doing too well under the stress.

Eventually Mikayla had enough. She caught her dad before he went out on another patrol and dragged her boyfriend away from training his brothers before taking them both into the throne room, stopping in front of the couch. "Sit." Mikayla commanded, the two males doing so immediately. Before they could complain about being dragged away from their duties, Mikayla held up a hand, silencing them.

"You two need to take a break from patrols and training. You have been working yourselves nonstop for the past week, and you both need a rest. Starting now you two are officially on rest. That means no more working for the next two days." Both boys opened their mouths to complain, but were silenced with a glare from Mikayla. "There will be no exceptions. You two are going to be sure you eat and sleep like normal. Got it?"

As soon as Mikayla finished both of the men were on their feet. Neither of them wanted to take a break. "Mikayla, we'll be fine. All we need to do is grab a quick snack and get back to work. We can sleep tonight. Now, I have a patrol to get back to." Mason tried to push past Mikayla as he finished speaking, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"There are no other options then you two resting, so don't even try to talk your way out of it. The guards and the Kings already know that you two are on rest, so they won't allow you to work either. Now dad, you go get something to eat. The chefs know you're coming." With this Mason huffed and walked out of the throne room, leaving the couple together. As Mikayla turned to her boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile. He was giving her a puppy dog look, trying to work his way out of having to stop training.

"That's not going to work Brady." Brady huffed as Mikayla said this before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck before he ducked down and kissed her lovingly. His lips moved softly against hers whilst pulling Mikayla as close to him as he could. He wanted no space in between them, and there wasn't any. The two were flushed together, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

As Mikayla made a move to pull away a few moments later, Brady deepened the kiss, keeping their lips connected longer. The duo kept together until it became absolutely necessary to breathe, and even then, they broke away reluctantly, both of them panting.

Brady leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's a small smile on his lips. "I love you so much." He whispered breathlessly. Mikayla could only smile in return as she continued to try and catch her breath. The two stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, only being interrupted by Mason clearing his throat. The duo jumped apart at this, both of them blushing. Mason only shook his head and smiled before he left the room, heading to his own.

Brady and Mikayla waited until Mason left before they were back at each other's sides once more. Brady's arm instantly snaked its way around Mikayla's waist, said girl leaning into the embrace. The couple stayed like this for a moment before Mikayla spoke up. "You're still not getting out of taking a break." Brady huffed as he turned to look at her.

"Mikayla, I'll be fine. I promise. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to training my brothers." Mikayla grasped her boyfriend's arm as he turned to leave. "Oh no you don't. They're joining the other guards in training today while you take a break. Do you remember what happened when you went to Lanada after we broke up about two weeks ago? You worked yourself so hard that you nearly passed out on several occasions, and you only got better when Lanny made you stop. You're doing the same thing now, and this time, I'm making you take a break. You need to rest for a little bit."

Brady tried his puppy dog eyes once more, but Mikayla wouldn't budge. He stared at her for a few more moments before sighing. "Fine, I'll take a break, but I'm going to continue training tomorrow." Mikayla considered this. "Alright, but you have to just completely relax today. No training or anything. Got it?" Brady nodded before Mikayla linked her arm through his and the duo began walking to the dining room to get something to eat.

The moment the couple reached the dining room Mikayla made Brady sit down so she could get his food, ignoring his protests that he could do it. The guard girl's eyes scanned over the different foods that were set out, trying to decide what her boyfriend would like the most. As Mikayla began to make Brady's plate, the king made a move to stand up. Mikayla, hearing the chair move, spoke up. "Brady, stay there. I'll be done in a minute." A sigh from behind her indicated that Brady had done as he was told.

Mikayla quickly finished making Brady's plate as well as a small plate for herself before she sat down next to him, handing him the food. Brady began eating immediately, nearly inhaling the food. Mikayla watched her boyfriend for a moment, a small smile on her face, before she began eating herself. Mikayla hadn't eaten that much breakfast earlier, so she was rather hungry.

Brady finished before Mikayla did even though he had more food than her. While he wouldn't admit it, Brady's stomach had been growling from the lack of food, and he was quite tired. However, just as it had been with King Blackfire, Brady felt the need to put everyone before himself, and to throw himself into training and work so he could be ready. This was what Mikayla called his 'hero complex', or the need to protect everyone, even if it meant risking his life.

Mikayla, noticing Brady was finished, smiled at him. "Hungry much?" She teased. Brady only smiled in return before he tried to steal her apple. Mikayla, watching her boyfriend's hand nearing her plate, lightly slapped it when he reached for the apple. Brady quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed it, faking pain.

Mikayla smiled at her boyfriend's puppy dog eyes before sighing dramatically. "Would a kiss make it better?" She asked sweetly. Brady considered this for a moment before his eyes found the apple again. He then shook his head in response. Mikayla followed his line of sight before she realized he was looking at apple. Mikayla smirked before picking it up.

"Is this what you wanted?" Brady nodded, his eyes following the apple as she tossed it lightly between her hands. Mikayla held the apple up to her lips, acting like she was going to take a bite. This didn't faze Brady though. "I'll still eat it even if you take a bite." He smirked as Mikayla moved the apple away from her lips, frowning slightly.

"Fine, you can have it." Mikayla tossed the apple to Brady, said boy catching it before taking a bite, humming slightly in happiness. The guard girl could only smile at her boyfriend's antics before turning and finishing her own food.

A few minutes later Brady had finished his apple and Mikayla had finished her plate. Brady sighed contentedly and sat back in the chair, causing Mikayla to smile. "All better?" She teased. Brady nodded. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Mikayla laughed at this, earning a wide grin from Brady. The duo hadn't had very much alone time in the past few days, and the two were enjoying it while they had it.

"Alright, now that you've eaten, it's time for you to take a nap." Brady stared at Mikayla for a moment as she said this. "You do realize I'm not five, right?" Mikayla nodded in response. "Yes Brady, I know you're not five, but I also know you haven't been sleeping much lately, so come on." A groan sounded from Brady as Mikayla pulled him out of the chair and began to lead him to his room.

The couple reached Brady's room a few minutes later, the boy complaining the entire walk. "Mikayla, I'm fine! I don't need to sleep!" The guard girl said nothing as she opened his door and the two entered the room. Mikayla lead Brady over to his bed before she finally let go of his hand. "Lay down." She demanded.

"Woof woof." Brady smiled as he sat down on the bed. Mikayla rolled her eyes at his comment but smiled nonetheless. "I'll be back in a little while, so you better be asleep when I come back in here!" Mikayla ruffled Brady's hair and gave him a small kiss before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Brady smiled and watched her leave before lying down on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

_Brady opened his eyes as he felt a massive wave of heat cover him. He quickly leapt to his feet and looked around. He was in Mount Spew, near the lava. Brady glanced around before his attention was caught by a chilling laugh. Spinning around, Brady found himself face to face with none other than Alduin. _

_The ex-priest smirked at Brady, who growled lowly. "Look around boy. Do you really think you can defeat me? This is your future!" Alduin cackled. Brady was confused for a moment before he saw what Alduin meant: His friends and family were all trapped in cages over the boiling hot lava, and they were all scared._

_Suddenly a cold, metal blade was pressed against Brady's throat. "You can't save them all King Brady, and you definitely cannot save yourself. Enjoy your last few times with them, for they will be your last!" Alduin disappeared before Brady felt the ground beginning to shake beneath him. Everything in the volcano was beginning to crumble, and Brady knew he only had a matter of seconds before the ground beneath him collapsed. His eyes searched for his friends and family, and when he found them, he could only take in their frightened expressions before the ground crumbled and Brady felt himself falling. He could only hear their screams as he plummeted to his death, but one stood out the most: Mikayla. "Brady!"_

"Brady, wake up, come on, wake up!" Brady shrieked as he awoke before sitting up. His breathing was fast and hard, and he was sweating like he had been in a volcano. Mikayla stood next to his bed, quickly pulling the shaking king into a hug when she realized he was awake.

"Y-You were talking in your sleep, and it sounded like you were talking to _him._" Mikayla mumbled with teary eyes. Brady nodded, still slightly shaken. "He was there, in the dream. The only thing is Mikayla, I don't know if it was a nightmare, or a vision dream." Mikayla whimpered at this. "Brady, what happened in the dream?" Her boyfriend could only look at her sadly, and that was all it took for her to break down.

"N-No. I can't lose you! You can't die Brady. We're all going to be there for you, so you won't fight this battle alone. We can't lose you." Mikayla sobbed. Brady could only wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug as he thought over the dream. _What if I can't save them?_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my poll! Thanks!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	14. Mikayla's Birthday

**Hi Everyone! Do you guys know what today is? Its July 9****th****…. Any guesses? No? It's Mitchel Musso's birthday! Our 'King Brady' is 22 now! :D So, please wish him a happy birthday! Happy birthday Mitchel! :D**

**On another note, I have posted the poll with all of the suggested titles for the Book 3 on my profile, so vote away! :D Also, the previous poll that was up concerning what story I would write next has been taken down. The winner was 'The Lost Prince', so that will be the next story I begin! Thanks for voting! Your opinions count! **

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**FrazzeledRose: Thank you! Yep, the confrontation is almost here! Here's your update! **

**Doclover: That's alright, school can be pretty boring. Thank you so much, and here's your update! **

**Whoopi123: Thank you, I do try! ;)**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: That's alright! There's only a few more chapters left before the big battle! Thank you! You never know how this is going to turn out! :D**

**Wansapanataym: Did the PM I sent you help? **** I corrected the title on the poll. :D Thank you for the suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio and Alduin belong to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Previously on He's Here and Everything's Clear:**_

_"N-No. I can't lose you! You can't die Brady. We're all going to be there for you, so you won't fight this battle alone. We can't lose you." Mikayla sobbed. Brady could only wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug as he thought over the dream. What if I can't save them?_

**No One's POV (5 Days Ago)**

Brady had laid awake almost all night, having been thinking of the dream over and over again. He didn't understand what it meant. He still didn't know if it was a vision dream, or just a nightmare. It had all seemed so real, but at the same time, Brady believed that somehow Alduin was messing with his head, trying to scare him.

Brady tried his best to push any thoughts concerning the current situation to the back of his mind though, for he had something else to keep his mind occupied. It was his girlfriend's birthday, and she was turning nine-teen. Brady had taken a second day off of training in order to celebrate. His brothers, Mason, Mikayla, and Brady had all decided to enjoy this fun day instead of allowing worries and fears to fill their minds.

Besides, Brady had something special planned for his girlfriend, something he had been planning for a few months. He just hoped she'd like it. Boomer and Boz had assured Brady that Mikayla would love the surprise, and when Mason had been asked, he had smiled at the boy king, agreeing with the other two kings that Mikayla would love the surprise. Brady wasn't quite as nervous because of their comforting words, but he still didn't know what Mikayla's reaction would be. Words were one thing, actions were another.

As Brady entered the throne room though, he smiled as he found the birthday girl, all worries and fears pushed to the back of his mind. "Happy birthday Kayla." Brady mumbled as he hugged Mikayla from behind, earning a smile from the girl as she spun around in his arms and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm a lot happier now." Brady smiled widely at this. "Well, what about now?" He questioned as he began to run his hands up and down her sides, tickling her. Mikayla squealed before she burst out into a fit of giggles. "Brady, that tickles!" Mikayla laughed as she tried to get her boyfriend to stop tickling her while at the same time trying not to fall over.

"I'll stop if you say three words." Brady teased her. Mikayla giggled once more as she tried to stop laughing long enough to talk. "You're a goofball." Mikayla teased in return. Brady smiled, but stopped tickling her nonetheless.

He waited for Mikayla to somewhat compose herself before he pulled her against his chest. "Are there any other three words you want to say?" He questioned as he smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend. Mikayla smiled as she reached up and gave him a small kiss. "I love you. " She whispered against his lips, causing Brady to smile even wider. "I love you too Kayla." He mumbled as he kissed her lovingly.

"I know it's Mikayla's birthday and all, but please, no PDA!" Both Brady and Mikayla smiled as they turned to face the other two kings as well as the Royal advisor. "I don't know, I think it's the birthday girl's decision on what she wants to do…" Brady teased his brothers as he wrapped an arm around Mikayla's waist, the guard girl doing the same to her boyfriend.

Boomer and Boz both rolled their eyes, small smiles on their faces. "Fine, but only because it's her birthday. Think about it as our gift to you. We'll tolerate the PDA for a day." Mikayla smiled at the two kings. "Thanks guys." Boomer and Boz both smiled and nodded before they left the room, leaving the couple and Mason.

Mason sighed. "I'll go make sure the cake is ready. Happy birthday baby girl." Mikayla smiled at her dad, leaving Brady's side for a moment to give him a hug. "Thank you daddy." Mason smiled at his daughter before he too left the room, leaving just the couple.

"Now, where were we?" Brady smiled at his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "I'd say we were about, here." Mikayla teased as her arms wrapped around his neck and the two shared a sweet kiss.

"Ooh, this is so going in my magazine!" Brady and Mikayla broke apart at the sound of a flash to find Candace standing there, a camera in her hands. "What? The villagers love getting all the details on Bra-Kayla!" She defended herself. Mikayla smiled at her best friend as she hugged her.

"Can I see the picture Candace?" The gossip girl nodded as she showed Mikayla the picture on her camera. She and Brady were flushed against each other and their lips were locked. Mikayla smiled at the picture. "Can I have a copy of this?" Candace nodded. "Of course! Anything for the birthday girl!" Mikayla smiled and hugged her friend once more. "Thanks Candace. You're the best." Candace smiled before she skipped out of the room to go print out the picture.

"I thought I was the best!" Brady complained as he came to stand beside Mikayla who in turn pushed his shoulder in amusement. "You're the best boyfriend ever. She's my best friend. You're still the best, don't worry." Mikayla teased. Brady smiled at this as he hugged her. "Alright, I'll take that, though I might need a little more convincing." Mikayla rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before giving him a short but passionate kiss.

"All better?" She asked as she pulled away. Brady nodded, a goofy grin on his face. They both turned though as they heard a wheel squeak. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mikayla, happy birthday to you!" Mason, Boomer, Boz, Brady, and Candace all began singing as the cake came to a stop in front of Mikayla, who in turn blew out the candles when the song was finished, earning cheers from everyone in the room.

"Thank you guys so much!" Mikayla smiled at her friends and family. "You guys are the best!" Everyone smiled at this. "Now it's present time!" Candace squealed as everyone brought out presents from behind their backs. Boomer and Boz were first. It was a box covered in a light blue wrapping paper with a silver bow.

Mikayla smiled at the brothers before unwrapping the gift. Inside the box was a new machete. "We figured you needed a new one, so Brady helped us pick one out." Mikayla smiled at the new machete before hugging the two brothers. "Thank you two so much!" A cough came from behind her. Mikayla smiled and turned to her boyfriend before she hugged him as well. "Thank you too Brady." This appeased the boy, allowing the girl to return to her gift opening.

Candace was next. She handed Mikayla a small box wrapped in a pink and purple striped wrapping paper with a white bow. The birthday girl smiled at her friend as she tore open the box. Inside was a small silver bracelet that had a charm on it that said 'best friends'. Mikayla smiled widely as she hugged her friend. "Thank you Candace! It's beautiful!" Candace smiled as she hugged her friend back. "You're welcome girl!"

Mason was next. He held out a small envelope to his daughter, who in turned opened it. Inside she found a card that read:

_To the best daughter ever:_

_Happy birthday my baby girl. I can't believe you're nine-teen already! Time has flown by. It seems like just yesterday I was sitting beside your mother as she held you in her arms in that hospital room, and now you're a young adult. Even now though, you'll always be my baby girl. _

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Mikayla smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much daddy! I love you too!" She threw her arms around him in a hug, not even noticing the flash of the camera as Candace took a picture. Mason smiled at his daughter. He couldn't believe his little girl was a young adult now, but even then, she would always be his little girl.

Mikayla and Mason stayed in their embrace for a few more moments, both of them smiling. They both loved each other greatly, and they were close, considering Mikayla had always been at the castle training as she grew up. It pained Mason to know she was growing up, but he also knew his little girl couldn't stay little forever, and she had to be out from under his wing someday. Mason was just happy that she already had Brady, whom he knew would never break her heart, and not just out of fear of Mason, but because he loved Mikayla. Mason could see it in Brady's actions that he truly cared for Mikayla, and Mason was happy for the two.

The father and daughter pulled away from their embrace after a few minutes. "It's about time! Now we can eat!" Boomer and Boz chorused, earning a playful glare from Mikayla. "You two only think with your stomachs." She teased, earning smiles from the two kings. "So does your boyfriend!" They teased back, bringing Brady into the conversation.

"I won't deny that!" He smiled, earning laughs from everyone before they began to cut the cake. Well, Mason was cutting the cake. Boomer and Boz were standing next to him with empty plates, waiting for cake. The royal advisor sighed before placing a slice of cake on each of the kings' plates. As soon as they received their cake Boomer and Boz both began stuffing themselves with it.

Candace took a small piece of cake for herself before Mikayla walked up, Brady right by her side. Mikayla took a slice for herself before allowing her boyfriend to take a slice. The two then sat down on the couch beside each other. Brady began eating like his brothers had, quickly downing his slice in a minute. Mikayla noticed this, causing her to smile. "You three are just alike." She teased, shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

"Oh, that reminds me! I'll give you your present later." Mikayla smiled at her boyfriend as he said this. "Alright, I guess I can wait. Can I have a hint though?" Brady shook his head, smiling. "Nope." He said whilst popping the 'p'. Mikayla huffed playfully, causing Brady to laugh. "Don't worry; you won't have to wait long." He teased. Mikayla only smiled as she watched him take another slice alongside his brothers.

**A Few Hours Later**

It was close to eight in the evening when Brady finally decided to give Mikayla his present. First, he took her to their favorite spot to have their dates. It was a pond that had a waterfall that fell into it. The waterfall wasn't very noisy at all either.

When the two reached the spot Brady turned to Mikayla and smiled. She had noticed that the whole walk there he seemed nervous, but she figured it was because of the threat hanging over Kinkow at the time. Now though, Brady seemed calmer, but she could still see the nervousness in his eyes.

Brady had been thinking about doing this for a few months now, and he figured that Mikayla's birthday would be the best time to do so. While he hadn't planned the whole 'Alduin' thing to come up, he wanted to go ahead with his plan, his dream from the previous day helping his decision.

Mikayla smiled at her boyfriend as he took her hands. "Brady, I love coming here with you, but why are we here now?" She questioned her boyfriend, slightly confused. Brady smiled at her before he turned serious.

"Mikayla, I've been thinking about doing this since we first got together, and now that it's your birthday, I figured now would be the best time to do it. I've loved you ever since I first met you. I couldn't help but fall for your beauty, intelligence, personality, and everything about you. To me, you are the most perfect girl in the world, and I never want to lose you. You are my everything. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do. I don't know how I lived all of those years without you in Chicago, or the year I was gone. It killed me every day knowing that I left you, and I regret ever leaving. Now that I have you though, I want to make sure that I never have to go a day without you." With this, Brady pulled out a box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Mikayla Makoola, will you make me the happiest man ever by marrying me?"

Mikayla couldn't believe it. She was too overcome with joy by the fact that her boyfriend had proposed to her to speak, so she could only nod in response as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Y-yes." Mikayla stuttered as Brady smiled and stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger before he kissed her lovingly, Mikayla returning the kiss with as much passion as she could. The boy she loved with all of her heart was now her fiancé. Earlier she hadn't thought her day could get any better, and now she knows she was wrong.

As the two pulled away from the kiss, they stayed leaning against each other, both wearing wide grins. "I love you so much!" Brady whispered as he kissed her lightly. "I love you too Brady." Mikayla mumbled as the two shared another kiss.

**No One's POV (Present)**

Mikayla twisted the ring on her finger as she watched Brady walk up. It was quite beautiful. The band was gold with a small blue flower made out of sapphires on it. On the inside of the ring was carved 'Forever and Always'. As she watched her fiancé, she couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew he could save them. She just knew it.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? They're engaged! :D Dang, now I wish I was Mikayla….. Thanks for reading!**

**On another note, if you guys have an Instagram, you can find me firestar640. Also, on twitter I'm BraKaylaLuver. Don't forget to wish Mitchel a happy birthday! :D Also, don't forget to vote for the title of Book 3!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	15. Kidnapped

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! I am super sorry for the extremely long wait! **

**Do you guys want to know something kind of funny? Recently I watched R.I.P.D. (It was really good.), and I noticed the guy that played the old Chinese guy was the same one that played the Head Elder on POK. O.O On top of that, I watched Teen Beach Movie as well. (I loved that movie too!), and Ross Lynch played one of the main characters, Brady. O.o It seemed to be a POK related day or something…**

**Shout Outs/Replies: **

**Doclover: Thank you! Here's your update! :) **

**Frazzled Rose: I wish I was Mikayla too. :D Thank you, and here's your update! **

**Bra-kayla lover: I will try to post more! Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio and Alduin belong to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

**Brady POV (2 Days Ago)**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to have to shut them moments later due to the bright sun. A giggle next to me though captured my attention instantly. I turned and wrapped my arms around my beautiful fiancée. "Good morning beautiful." I whispered, causing Mikayla to blush.

"Good morning to you too handsome." She smiled before I gave her a small kiss. Since I had proposed to her everyone figured that we might as well share a room since we were going to get married in the future. While we haven't been able to move Mikayla's things into my room just yet, she has a few clothes in here.

I loved being able to wake up to Mikayla every morning. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I just hope she knows how much I care for her. I would do anything and everything to make her happy. As long as she was happy, I was happy. That's all that mattered.

_Knock knock!_ I groaned lightly at the sound of someone knocking on the door, not wanting to get up and end the peacefulness that had drifted over Mikayla and me as we held each other close. "Who is it?" I called lazily, pulling Mikayla closer to me as she made a move to get up and answer the door.

"It's Mason my king." I mumbled something incoherent before unwrapping myself from Mikayla and slowly getting up. Mikayla followed me to the door as I opened it, finding Mason standing on the other side.

"What's up?" I questioned, still half asleep, my yawn at the end of the sentence proving this. "Your brothers wanted me to wake you up so the four of you could eat breakfast together." I nodded at Mason's words.

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes with Mikayla." Mason nodded before he turned and left while I closed the door, turning back to Mikayla. "We need to get dressed. Boomer and Boz want the four of us to eat breakfast together." Mikayla smiled before I kissed her lightly. The two of us then proceeded to take turns getting dressed and using the bathroom before we left the room together, walking hand in hand to the dining room.

When Mikayla and I walked into the dining room we found my brothers already eating. We smiled at them before we sat opposite of them while exchanging greetings. The table had what seemed like a feast laid out on it. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, bananas, and cinnamon rolls as well as milk and water set out to eat. Mikayla and I quickly made our own plates before digging in.

"So, did you guys need something, or did you just want to eat breakfast together this morning?" I questioned my brothers, earning their attention. Boomer tried to say something while his mouth was full of food, so it came out incoherent. Boomer quickly swallowed before he began to speak.

"Well, we wanted to eat together in the first place, but then we also got a message from Lanada asking for you to go over there. It sounded kind of urgent, so we figured you would want to leave immediately. Since we knew you would leave without eating, we wanted to tell you at breakfast so you would at least have some food on your stomach." I nodded before I realized what Boomer had said. In an instant I was pushing away from the table and checking to make sure I had my sword, my food forgotten.

"If it was urgent, then I need to go now. You can never know what's going to happen, especially since we now have a mad man on the loose that has it out for us." I was about to leave when Mikayla stood up.

"I'll come with you Brady." I nodded, knowing that even if I said no, she would come anyways, whether I wanted her to or not. As we were about to leave the room I turned to my brothers. "Please, stay in the castle and keep your weapons with you at all times. I can't risk anything happening to you two while I'm gone." My brothers nodded, and with this, Mikayla and I left the dining room and began to make our way to Lanada.

The moment we reached the jungle Mikayla and I began sprinting to Lanada. I was worried for my cousin, and my friends. Even though Lanny was my cousin, and Tate and Indigo were my friends, they don't deserve for something to happen to them because they're close to me.

We reached Lanada a few minutes later, our weapons withdrawn, stopping when we reached the border. I quickly scanned the terrain in case there was a trap, but when I found nothing, we continued to sprint to the castle, arriving about two minutes later. We were greeted by a terrible sight:

The castle was almost in ruins, and there were signs there had been a fight. It seemed like someone, or a couple of people had been kidnapped. There was no one in sight.

Mikayla and I shared a worried glance before we continued onward. As we stepped into the castle, we had to step over fallen bricks. Together Mikayla and I made our way to the throne room where we finally found one of the guards. He seemed extremely shaken up, and had a few wounds.

"Excuse me; can you explain what happened here?" The man jumped and shrieked at Mikayla's voice as he spun around to look at us. He scanned us for a quick moment before an expression of relief crossed his face as his eyes landed on me.

"Mitchel!" He exclaimed, rushing over to us. "It was terrible! These Tarantula People raided the castle and kidnapped King Lanny as well as Tate and Indigo!" The guard was shaking as he spoke. _Tarantula People? I thought they all turned back into Tarantulas for good! _Mikayla and I shared a look beforeI calmly placed my hands on his shoulders, causing him to stop shaking and look at me.

"Do you know where they went?" The man shook his head. "When the Tarantula People attacked everyone ran away, so no one saw where they went. All we knew was that they were here one moment and gone the next, taking King Lanny, Tate, and Indigo with them." I nodded before sighing quietly.

"Alright. I need you to go to your home and stay there until this issue is resolved, and if you see anyone else, tell them to do the same. If they question who's telling them what to do, you can tell them it was me that gave the order. Ok?" The man nodded before he turned to leave. "Oh, and thank you for your help." I called after him. The man smiled at us before he left.

I turned to Mikayla after he left. "We need to get back to Kinkow, now. If he has Lanny, Tate, and Indigo, then he's probably going to go after Boomer and Boz." A sense of urgency and fear began to cloud my mind as I turned around and began to sprint back to Kinkow. I had a bad feeling about what I was going to find, and I just hoped that I would be able to save them. I had promised to keep them safe from the mad man, and I had already let three people down. I wasn't about to allow my list to get longer.

I ran as fast as I could to the jungle, not even bothering to cut down any vines or branches that were in the way. I needed to save my brothers. I needed to make sure they were safe, and that he had not gotten to them. _I'm coming. _

**No One's POV**

Boomer and Boz turned around as they heard the door to their room open. A man entered, followed by Mason. It was the same guard from Lanada, but the three did not know this. "My Kings, this man is here to see you. He says King Brady sent him." The two brothers nodded as they turned to the man.

"My Kings, your brother has requested that I take you to a safe shelter, where whoever is causing all of this trouble can't get you." The two kings stared at the man confused. "What could be safer than the castle? We have guards everywhere, and Brady and Mikayla will be back soon." The man shook his head before he began to smirk.

"King Lanny thought he was safe to, and yet, now he's been taken along with that boy guard and the sorceress! Don't worry though; you'll see them soon, because you'll be joining them!" The man clapped his hands before the Royal Advisor and two kings were surrounded by Tarantula People. The man then changed form into Alduin. "You can surround yourself with the best guards, and the best defense, but you will never be completely safe!" Alduin smirked once more before the group disappeared, the Kings and Royal Advisor taken from within the castle walls.

Brady and Mikayla reached the castle a few minutes later where they found everything in complete panic. The guards were panicking, the servants were all leaving, and the Royal Advisor and Kings were nowhere to be seen. The couple stopped Mahumma as he walked past in order to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?" Brady demanded, a sense of dread beginning to creep up on him. The normally silent guard began to speak. "There was a man here that asked to see the Kings. He said he had a message from you, so Mason took him up to the Kings' room, bringing a few guards to stand outside the door incase assistance was needed. However, a few minutes after they entered the room, there was a clap, and when the guards opened the door, the Kings and Mason were gone! The man had disappeared too."

Brady froze at this. Alduin had captured his brothers and one of his most trusted friends. He could feel a sense of despair taking over his mind. He listened as Mahumma described the man to be the same one that Brady and Mikayla had talked to only around twenty minutes ago. It had been Alduin in disguise, and he had tricked the couple into leaving the Kings with just the guards as their defense. He had lead them on a wild goose chase so he could captured the people that mattered most to Brady. That is, the people that mattered to him, except one.

As Mikayla dismissed Mahumma after ordering him to tell the guards to begin searching for Alduin's hideout, Brady stood there, numb. His brothers were gone. A wave of guilt washed over him. _I should've stayed here, or taken them with me, or something! I could have done something to save them._ His thoughts were consumed with rage at Alduin for messing with his family. He knew now that everything was deadly serious. He also knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to stop until he had rescued his friends and family, and made sure they were safe.

Brady barely felt Mikayla wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her eyes filled with grief at the kidnapping of her father and her friends. "We'll get them back Brady. I promise." She whispered to the boy king, who in turn looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes. "I hope so Mikayla. I hope so."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Also, I'm going to close the poll for the title of Book 3 this Wednesday, July 31****st**** so get your votes in if you haven't already!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	16. Thoughts

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**On another note, did anyone else watch the Big Time Rush series finale on Thursday? I almost started crying when they sang 'We Are' at the end. It's my favorite song on 24/seven, and it's a beautiful song. I'm going to miss the show. TV channels are canceling all of my favorite shows. First POK, now BTR, all I have left is Austin & Ally...**

**Speaking of Austin & Ally, did anyone watch 'Future Sings & Festival Sounds'? I loved the song in the episode, 'Timeless'. It's definitely my favorite A&A song. **

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Doclover: Thank you! I'm happy you loved it!**

**FrazzledRose: Thank you! The story's about to get more exciting than it's been! Here's your update! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. Ezio & Alduin belong to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Previously on He's Here and Everything's Clear:**_

_Brady barely felt Mikayla wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her eyes filled with grief at the kidnapping of her father and her friends. "We'll get them back Brady. I promise." She whispered to the boy king, who in turn looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes. "I hope so Mikayla. I hope so."_

**No One's POV (1 Day Ago)**

The castle was quiet. There were only a few people who remained in the castle, compared to the dozens that were usually there. All of the servants had fled for their homes, as had most of the guards. Only a few had been brave enough to stay.

Everyone was on edge, especially the young King that still remained in the castle. He was paranoid no that his brothers were gone. He was afraid of losing the one person he had left.

He had sent guards out the previous day to try and find the location of his friends and family, but they had all come back empty handed. When Brady had wanted to go look himself, Mikayla had convinced him to stay in the castle for protection. She had told him that if something happened to him, then no one would be able to save his brothers. She had said that he would be able to save them, but he would have to be cautious and consider his the results of his actions instead of acting on impulse.

The comforting words of his love had calmed the king some. He knew that she would be there with him, and together the two would destroy Alduin and save the others. However, since he was afraid of losing Mikayla before he could save the others and have her put in danger, he was always by her side now. He wasn't letting her out of his sight out of fear the moment they were separated she would be taken as well.

"Brady, you need to eat something." Mikayla urged as she set a plate of food in front of her fiancé. The two were sitting in the dining room, Mikayla having brought them there after realizing Brady hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the previous day, and now it was a little after noon. Brady stared at the food, his thoughts consumed by plans to save his brothers after they figured out where they were being held.

"Brady. Please, eat something. Please. For me." Brady's eyes rose from the food to lock with his love's. He could see the desperation in them. Knowing that Mikayla would feel better if he ate something, Brady solemnly nodded before he began to eat the food Mikayla had gotten for him.

Mikayla smiled in relief as Brady finally began to eat. She was worried about him. All of the stress was getting to him again. He had been able to relax for about two days and clear his head, but now the fears and worries were back, and because of the events of the previous day, they were even worse. She could tell that even though Brady was acting like a strong warrior, on the inside he was breaking. He was only keeping up the façade in order for everyone else to remain hopeful, even though his hope was fading on the inside.

Brady finished eating as Mikayla became lost in her own thoughts. As he looked at the girl sitting next to him and noticed the spaced out yet determined expression she wore, he began to wonder if that was what he seemed to look like when he became lost in his thoughts and plans. His mind had been so clouded with worries lately that he hadn't realized how often he became lost in thought until now.

"Mikayla." He whispered, wanting to bring her out of her thoughts so they didn't begin to wander to even worse thoughts like his usually did. Mikayla flinched at his voice as she came back to reality before her eyes landed on him. She smiled softly as she realized he was finished eating and had practically cleaned his plate. All he had needed was some encouragement to sit down and eat and relax.

"What were you thinking about?" He questioned as the two stood up. Mikayla bit her lip and considered lying so the worries would not return to his mind at the mention of them. "I'm guessing you were thinking about what's been happening lately?" Mikayla nodded guiltily. Brady sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that. It's my job to stress of over things." He reprimanded lightly as he hug her, trying to comfort the girl in his arms. He hated the toll that all of this was taking on her. She was usually very happy, asides from the few times when she wanted to murder someone, specifically his brothers, and since this had all begun, she always seemed sad. Although, as Brady thought of this, he figured everyone thought the same about his change in demeanor.

While Brady had been more serious and a little less childish since he had come back, he still had his moments when he reverted back to his old ways, where he acted like he was a little kid and pulled pranks alongside his brothers. When the three would rush past the Makoolas during these times, father and daughter would only smile at the three kings as they continued with the fun and craziness. Brady smiled as a memory of one of these days filled his thoughts.

_"Guys, where are we going?" Brady questioned as he and his brothers sprinted through the jungle. Boomer and Boz had told Brady they had found a fun hangout while he was gone. It was deep in the jungle, but still a safe distance from where the dark side had previously reached. _

_"Here we are!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed proudly as they pushed away a few vines, revealing a cliff side. There were a few trees in the area for the three to climb as well as a perfect place for cliff diving, something Brady had always wanted to try. He had wondered earlier why his brothers had wanted him to wear his swimsuit, and now he knew: He was going to be able to achieve his dream of cliff diving. That is, if the cliff was safe. If there were rocks at the bottom then Brady wouldn't jump in fear of getting injured or killed._

_"We asked Mason about this cliff, and he said it would be perfectly fine. There aren't any rocks at the bottom." Boz spoke up, as if reading Brady's mind. This eased the young King's mind as he slid his shirt off, his brothers doing the same. As the three walked to the edge of the cliff, they were stopped by a voice behind them._

_"What do you three think you're doing?" A deep voice rumbled. The triplet brothers spun around to find the Makoolas behind them. "We were about to go cliff diving." Boomer answered the Royal Advisor's question, annoyance clear in his tone. Mason sighed as Mikayla stared the brothers down._

_"It's too dangerous my Kings." Mikayla spoke up, looking directly at Brady as she did. She was trying her best not to start squealing because her boyfriend was standing there, shirtless. She could see the defined muscle he now had from all of the training he did. Brady couldn't help but smirk and wink at her as her eyes finally met his. _

_She knew that he had figured out she was admiring his muscles, and he was silently teasing her about it. Mikayla blushed lightly when he winked at her, and averted her eyes to the trees around the cliff side in order to try and avoid further embarrassment. While Brady usually didn't have too big of an ego, Mikayla contributing to keeping him more so down to earth, he sometimes got a big head and allowed a small air of superiority to consume him, Mikayla usually being the one who had to bring his head out of the clouds. _

_"But, you told us it was perfectly fine!" Boz argued. Mason hesitated for a moment, as of trying to figure out a good way to put his next sentence. "It's perfectly safe, as long as you aren't a King. We can't risk having an accident and one or all three of you get hurt or killed. It's too much of a risk." Boomer and Boz both began to complain instantly as they walked over to Mason whilst Brady was distracted by his girlfriend approaching him._

_While his brothers continued to argue with Mason, Brady wrapped his arms around Mikayla, both of them leaning their forehead against the other's. Mikayla smiled as she Brady pecked her on the lips. "You three are completely nuts, you know that?" Brady nodded as he smiled his famous goofy grin._

_"That's why you love us." He whispered, kissing her once more, Mikayla smiled and rolled her eyes before she pulled away from her boyfriend, the noise from behind her having stopped. Boomer, Boz, and Mason were all staring at the couple._

_"There's nothing to see here!" Brady smiled, earning eye rolls from everyone else. Just as the Kings were about to continue arguing with Mason, Mikayla spoke up. _

_"Daddy, I think they'll be fine for just one jump." Everyone stared at the guard girl in surprise, especially the boy next to her. They were surprised that she would be ok with her friends and her boyfriend jumping off a cliff into the water. After all, it was kind of dangerous. _

_Mason sighed as the three kings turned to him, triumphant grins plastered on their faces. "Alright. I guess one jump won't hurt. However, you only go once!" The Kings all nodded, taking what they could get. Boomer and Boz quickly took off and hurled themselves over the edge, Brady following soon after, stopping only to give Mikayla a small kiss. The Makoolas could only smile as they heard the Kings' excited yells as they hit the water._

"Brady? Hello? Brady?" The King's head snapped up at his fiancée's voice, his head having been lying on the table previously. "Are you ok? You dozed off." Brady nodded. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep; he had been too caught up in his memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts." At Mikayla's worried expression, Brady quickly added, "It was about the time that Boomer, Boz, and I went cliff diving. Do you remember that day?" Mikayla smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My dad and I were on patrol, and we found you guys about to jump off a cliff." Brady smiled at this. "We didn't know what you guys were trying to do, or if it was a dare or something, but my dad wanted to protect you three so he intervened, and I followed him since we're supposed to stay together on patrols."

Brady nodded, this rule now applying to him as well since he had begun to go on patrols. A thought then occurred to Brady. "Maybe we should go on a patrol, you and I. We could look for Alduin's hide out, or check back at the altar or something."

Mikayla hesitated. "I don't know Brady. We don't want to risk something happening while we're on the patrol." Brady sighed. "Mikayla, we don't have anything more to lose. If you and I are together, he can't take us because we can take a few Tarantula People, and there's no one else here at the castle for him to take other than a few guards, but even then, he wouldn't touch them because he knows that they aren't as close to us as our friends and family are."

Mikayla allowed Brady's words to sink in before she considered them. A moment later she nodded. "Alright, but it's only going to be a short patrol." Brady smiled and with that the two stood up and left the room together, weapons ready.

The two were both tense as they walked through the jungle; both ready for an attack should one come. Both had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, but they continued on, the two hoping to find where Alduin was keeping the prisoners. However, as they walked into a clearing, the same clearing where they had been ambushed by Tarantula People only a few months before during the war with King Blackfire, things turned from ok, to horrible in seconds.

The entire clearing filled with Tarantula People, these being even bigger and stronger than the last group had been. What seemed to be about two dozen Tarantula People were all on the couple at once. Brady and Mikayla both unsheathed their weapons and began to try and fight for their lives.

Brady succeeded in killing the two Tarantula People that were in front of him before spinning around just in time to block the blows of three more that had appeared behind him. It was a battle of strength for a moment, with Brady on the losing side as he began to lean towards the ground under the pressure. He struggled for a moment before jumping backwards, causing the three warriors to crash to the ground, but also causing Brady to run into another Tarantula Person, who quickly trapped Brady in his grasp. The young King struggled, but it was of no use. He couldn't get free.

Just as quickly as they had attacked the couple, the Tarantula People stopped fighting, and stepped aside to reveal another Tarantula Person holding Mikayla. A sinister laugh echoed through the clearing before Alduin appeared in a cloud of smoke. He smirked at the couple.

"No one can beat me!" He cackled. Brady and Mikayla both glared at him. "Now, thanks to your foolishness, my job became easier. Since you came to me, I didn't have to bother sneaking into the castle to kidnap you!" He smirked. "However, I'm only here for one of you." This confused the lovers. "I'll be taking the girl with me," He turned to Brady, "allowing you to try and save your loved ones! It's much more entertaining to watch you struggle and try to save them even when there is no hope then to just snatch you and kill you all!."

This filled Brady with rage. He had been a part of Alduin's game the entire time, and because of it, his family and friends were in danger. Not to mention, he had been the one who wanted to go on the patrol, so it was his fault that they were in this situation. Brady couldn't tell whether he should be more furious with himself or at Alduin.

"Don't worry my boy, you can try and save them. All you have to do is come to Mount Spew!" Brady locked eyes with Mikayla for a brief moment, before a Tarantula raised his weapon and knocked Brady in the head, causing him to fall into darkness, the last thing he heard being Mikayla's scream as he crashed to the ground. "Brady!"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	17. Boomer

**Hi there everyone! I'm on a roll with updates! I have to warn you guys though, stating next Monday, updates are going to become less frequent. I'm starting marching band camp, which will take most of my time, except for on the weekends. I'll try to keep updating though! **

**Also, I've figured that this story will have around 25 chapters, so we still have quite a few to go! Please remember to get your votes in for the title of Book 3! The poll will be closed tomorrow!**

**Shout Outs/Replies:**

**Citiesofowls: I'm imaging his puppy dog eyes as I write this... *melts from cuteness* ;) Brady and his churros... :) Thank you!**

**Doclover: Sorry, he had to take one for the team. Thank you, and here's your update!**

**FrazzledRose: You're welcome! Here's another quick update for you! The real battle is finally here! I loved the final episode of BTR. I'm going to miss that show. Big Time Rush is one of those bands you can listen to no matter what age you are. They have something for everybody. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs! Ezio & Alduin belong to TheMysteriousWatcher!**

* * *

_**Previously on He's Here and Everything's Clear:**_

_"Don't worry my boy, you can try and save them. All you have to do is come to Mount Spew!" Brady locked eyes with Mikayla for a brief moment, before a Tarantula raised his weapon and knocked Brady in the head, causing him to fall into darkness, the last thing he heard being Mikayla's scream as he crashed to the ground. "Brady!"_

**Brady POV (A Few Hours Ago)**

I groaned as I felt myself waking up from the unconscious state I had fallen into. My head was killing me where I had been struck, but my chest hurt more. I had allowed the mad man to take my loved ones. I had broken my promise to them, that I would protect them. He had taken what was most precious to me, and I hated him for that.

Even in Chicago, when Boomer and I had lived there before we came to Kinkow, I never hated or despised the bullies that picked on us. I only disliked them. According to Boomer, I was too nice. I couldn't hate anyone. It just wasn't like me. Now though, the previous war as well as this one had taken its toll on me. I was no longer the happy-go-lucky boy I was before.

Now I always felt like there was a huge weight on my chest, always blaming myself for everything that goes wrong. Alduin and King Blackfire had managed to work themselves into my mind, and constantly torment me, their actions against Kinkow and my loved ones causing me to always doubt myself now. I was always afraid that I would mess up, or that I would fail to meet everyone's expectations.

As I felt these doubts beginning to creep up on me, I pushed them away and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. The last thing I remember Alduin saying was to go to Mount Spew. My best guess to where his hide out is would be there. Knowing that he wants to see me struggle because it's "entertaining", I most likely need to climb down into the volcano, much like I did with Mason and Mikayla on my 17th birthday when Boomer wanted to find out who was older.

So I need climbing equipment and my sword. As I began to form a plan to get into Mount Spew, I stood up, rubbing my head slightly where I had been hit. _I'm coming guys._

**No One's POV (Present)**

Brady had finally reached the inside of Mount Spew where everyone was being held. In the cages, everyone in their own, he found Boomer, Boz, Lanny, Indigo, Tate, Mikayla, Mason, and surprisingly, Ezio. The warrior had been kidnapped while on his grieving trip. As he took a step towards the cages his friends and family were locked in, he was forced to stop when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, the mad man making a dramatic entrance.

"Ah, our competitor finally arrived! Are you ready for the worst day of your life?" Alduin smirked at Brady, only earning a glare from the king in response. "Now, in order for this to be even more entertaining, you will have to face a challenge for everyone! No pairs or groups!"

Protests from the cages behind Alduin caused the man to frown. His announcement hadn't fazed the boy king in front of him. He had figured that what he said would get something out of the king, a protest, or even an attempted attack on him, but the boy only stood there, his glare still present.

"Very well then. It's time to begin!" With this Alduin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, much like how he entered, but his voice still remained. "For your first attempt to be a hero and save everyone, you can save your brother, Maverick."

"My name is Boomer!" A rather annoyed King called from his cage. "Be quiet!" Alduin roared, earning a whimper from the king as he cowered in his cell. "Y-Yes sir."

"Now, as I was saying, since his name is Maverick, but you call him Boomer, you have to save him before his cell goes boom! Let the challenge begin!" With this Alduin's voice faded as it echoed through the volcano.

Seven Tarantula People much like the ones Brady and Mikayla had faced the day before appeared, blocking the way to Boomer's cell. A timer appeared at the top of the cage, showing Brady he only had ten minutes to defeat the warriors and reach his brother or else he would lose.

Determination filled Brady as the clock began to count down. He quickly unsheathed his sword, different strategies flying through his mind as he considered his options.

He could just plain on attack them, but that would result in almost guaranteed failure. It would take more defensive actions to win then offensive. He would have to make them fight each other by tricking them, and that's what he would do.

Brady smirked at the warriors, earning growls from them before he mocked them, signaling them to attack him. They all snarled something in Tarantula before they rushed forward, tripping over each other in the process.

Brady waited until they were nearly on top of him before he moved out of the way, using his sword to leave a deep gash on one of the Tarantula's arms. He howled in pain and spun around to face the king, hitting another warrior with his weapon as he did so. The second warrior who had just gotten smacked in the head by his ally, launched himself at the first Tarantula, and the two began to fight each other, the King forgotten.

Now that two of the Tarantulas were distracted, Brady turned to the five that remained. His previous strategy might work again, but it would be difficult to pull off. This didn't faze Brady though. He growled lightly as he raised his sword, challenging them.

They all smiled their hideous grins before two of them charged the king, having learned from before that if they all went at once they would not be able to get him. Brady was forced to turn his attention to the two warriors in front of him; his senses on high alert for the other three's movements. He blocked the blows from the two as they swung at him over and over again, hoping to tire the king out.

Brady wasn't too concerned with the two in front of him, but more so with the three sneaking around. The first two Tarantula People were already dead, having died from the many wounds they gave each other as they fought. Brady could hear footsteps behind him, and it was then that he ducked, causing four of the Tarantula People to hit each other. Loud screams came from them as weapons pierced skin, and crimson liquid began to flow.

However, as four of the Tarantula People began to bleed, one was left. This one was the smartest, having observed the battle. He had seen some of the King's techniques, and was now ready to face him.

Brady spun around at the sound of more footsteps behind him. His eyes quickly glanced at the timer, finding he had a minute and twenty seconds left to defeat the last warrior and reach his brother's cell. Taking a split-second to consider his opponent, Brady figured that the warrior could only fight using his right arm. If he tried to fight with his weapon in his left hand, he would be no match for Brady's skill, no matter how big he was. After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

As two swords met, the timer hit one minute. Everyone held their breath as they watched Brady take on the Tarantula Person who was at least twice his size. The two were locked in a battle of strength, and Brady was losing. He was struggling to fight the force the warrior had behind his sword. However, as it seemed to everyone that Brady was going to lose, this was part of his plan.

Brady quickly ducked down, causing the warrior to stumble slightly, allowing Brady to land a well-timed blow on the Tarantula Person's right arm, causing him to howl in pain as a deep gash that nearly reached the bone was left. It would be impossible for him to use his right arm without furthering the injury, or causing himself to bleed to death.

The warrior was now furious, and he had a new glint in his eyes: He wanted to kill the young king now. He didn't care if Alduin killed him because of it. He wanted revenge. The warrior grasped his sword in his left hand now, and even though he knew he was a terrible fighter with his left hand, he still swung at the king, trying to hit him with a clumsy blow.

Brady smirked to himself. His plan was working. He had to quickly finish the warrior though, for he only had thirty seconds left to save Boomer. Brady ducked left and right as he dodged the warrior's attacks before he swung his own sword, landing another blow on the Tarantula Person, this time leaving a deep cut along his chest, much like the injury Brady had received from a Tarantula Person in the past. Another cry of pain escaped the warrior as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. Brady let out a small breath before he turned and sprinted to his brother's cell, three seconds left on the timer.

Brady reached the cell with a second to spare, causing the timer to stop and the cell door to open. Boomer quickly hopped out of the cage and enveloped his brother in a hug, the two brothers happy to see each other at least somewhat safe, considering their current situation.

"You need to get out of here Brady! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep up with these challenges!" Boomer whispered. Brady shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving you guys. I can win this. Trust me." Boomer nodded, but an uncertain glint in his eyes said otherwise. He trusted his brother: He just didn't want to see him get killed trying to save them all.

Clapping from behind the two brothers caused them to spin around, finding Alduin standing there, a smirk plastered on his face. "Bravo! You managed to win the first challenge! But, that's only the beginning! You still have everyone else to save. Think you can win King Brady?"

Brady stepped towards Alduin, determination sparkling in his eyes. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? What do you think the next challenge will be, and who will Brady be fighting for? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
